It's Only Wednesday
by Cypher113
Summary: Things didn't happen on Wednesdays. Handsome strangers who run away from home under mysterious circumstances don't show up on your doorstep on Wednesdays. At least Quinn Fabray didn't think so. Quinn/OC
1. I Can't Believe It's Only Wednesday

**Title:** It's Only Wednesday

**Fandom: **Glee

**Pairing: **Quinn/OC

**Rating:** T (For language)

**Spoilers: **Uhhh… Mostly for the entire series, but especially for stuff before 'Prom Queen', as 'Wednesday' starts soon after 'Prom'

**Disclaimers: **I only own my own character, Wally… I no own anyone else…

**AN: **Well, I seem to hate every real pairing for every show under the sun, because this is my second story with an original character pairing… Well, I'm still working on it, especially the middle/end, because I hate it, but I figured I'd post the first chapter and see what you guys think about it, so be sure to review and let me know!

I named the story after the Crash King's song, 'It's Only Wednesday', because I wasn't feeling too creative at the time. The timing is also all over the place; I'm having there be more time between 'Prom' and 'New York' form my own plot line purposes.

I

Quinn Fabray didn't believe in fate. She didn't think that things happened for a reason. Especially on Wednesday nights. Things just didn't happen on Wednesday nights. Quinn just liked to sit on Wednesday nights and read. She ignored her phone and had even told her boyfriend, Finn Hudson, not to call her on Wednesdays.

Nothing was supposed to happen on Wednesday. Her mom was out, the house was quiet, and she was immersed in the fourth _Harry Potter_ book (in preparation for the final _Harry Potter_ movie, she had decided to read the entire series again).

The chaos that was Quinn Fabray's life was finally organized. She was content.

_Ding-Dong! _Quinn looked up, her hazel eyes narrowing at the door. "Who the hell is here at…" Quinn muttered to herself as she glanced over at the clock. "11:30 at night?" Quinn marked her page, stood up, and walked over to the door. Whoever was at the door rang it a few more time in quick succession. "I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Quinn opened the door, expecting to find one of her friends from the glee club, needing her help with… something stupid.

Instead there was this skinny guy standing on the Fabray porch, his hands in the pockets of his ill-fitting jeans. Quinn had never seen him before.

"Can I help you?" Quinn asked, taking her time pronouncing each word to make sure he understood her.

He smiled nervously at her. "Hello!" He said happily, giving her a small wave. "I am in need of some assistance."

Quinn crossed her arms and arched one perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Yes?" Something told her that maybe she should have hidden her pepper spray in her sweatshirt.

"My car," The kid, he had to have been at least her age, he didn't look that old, pointed over his shoulder to an old beat-up two door… something; Quinn wasn't good with cars. "It broke down. Can I borrow your phone?"

If it were anyone else, Quinn probably would have rolled her eyes, but something stopped her. "Alright, uh…" Quinn didn't know if she should invite him inside or not. She decided to go with her gut and leave him on the porch. "Wait here."

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded, and took a step back. Quinn quickly ran into the kitchen, grabbed the phone, and returned to the boy. She handed him the phone, without ever technically exiting the house; he took the phone and stared at it for a second. "Do you know any good mechanics? I'm uh… not from around here."

"Give it here." Quinn held out her hand; the guy handed her back the phone and Quinn punched in Finn's number.

Two rings later, he picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Finn, it's Quinn."

"Quinn, hey what's up? It's Wednesday, so I thought-"

"I need to talk to Mr. Hummel." Quinn said quickly.

"Wha-Why?"

"Just get him on the line." Quinn snapped, eying the man who was smiling slightly at her.

"Alright, alright, hang on…"

A few seconds later, Mr. Hummel was on the line. "Hello, Quinn?"

"Hi, Mr. Hummel, I have a guy here whose car broke down. He wants to talk to you."

"Alright, put him on." Quinn handed the kid the phone, and he took a step back to talk to Mr. Hummel. Quinn decided not to listen to the conversation because a) she couldn't have understood what he was talking about anyway, because Quinn didn't speak car and b) she was too busy examining him.

He was a little bit taller than she was and lithe, like a runner. He had dark hair at stuck up all over the place, dark eyes, and fair skin; he was relatively attractive, even though his clothing consisted of a pair of ill-fitting jean, a ratty flannel shirt, and shoes with holes in them.

"Alright, and thank you again." The kid said as he hung up. "He can't help me now, because it's late."

Quinn clicked her tongue. "What are you going to do then?"

The kid shrugged. "I don't know."

Quinn mulled over the choice she had to make right now; offer a complete stranger, who could be a serial killer or a rapist or any other kind of psycho, a place to sleep, or to turn him away. "Give me a second." Quinn instructed him. "Wait here."

Quinn took the phone back and stepped back a few feet, never turning her back to him; she punched in her mother's number and waited… one ring, then two… "Quinn?" Her mother answered.

"Hi mom." Quinn said, keeping her voice low. "I was wondering…" she glanced at the boy again; he was examining the detailing on the front door. "There's a guy here… he's my age, and his car broke down, and he doesn't have anywhere to go…"

Her mother paused. "You want to know if he can stay overnight."

Quinn bit her bottom lip. "He's from out of town, he doesn't have a place to stay."

"Quinn, I don't know about this…"

"I don't know either…" Quinn admitted. "But it's kind of cold out…"

Quinn heard her mother sigh. "Alright Quinn. I'll be home soon." She hung up.

Quinn inhaled and moved over to the door again. "Do you… Want to come inside, maybe stay the night?" she asked cautiously. "It's kinda cold outside…"

He raised an eyebrow. "You're just going to let me come in? Just like that?"

Quinn was taken aback by this. "Uh… yeah?"

"I mean, I do thank you for the offer," The boy took his hands out of his pockets and crossed his arms. "Haven't you considered the possibility that I'm an escaped convict?"

"I have, actually." Quinn mirrored him by folding her arms as well. "But then again, I could probably kick your sorry ass, so I don't really have to worry about that."

A smile spread across his face. "In that case, I would love to come in… But first," he pointed to his car. "Can you help me get my car out of the middle of the road?"

Quinn looked him over again. "What do you need me to do?"

"Just help me push it." He chuckled as Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She stepped out of the house and followed him down the steps. "What's your name, anyway?"

He glanced over his shoulder at her. "What's yours?"

_Oh, a smart-ass_. "Quinn Fabray. Now yours?"

"Wally Weaver."

Interesting name; Quinn didn't think it suited him though. "Ok, Wally, where are you from?"

"Seattle."

_Whoah, when he said he wasn't from around her, he wasn't kidding_. "Why are you in _Ohio_ then?"

"Passing through." Wally shrugged. They reached the old, beat-up car; Wally walked around to the back and placed his hand on the trunk. "Ok, come on, let's just get it to the side of the road."

Quinn stood next to him and they pushed; it rolled forward slowly. Next to her, Wally muttered something. "Come on, Lucy… You can do it…"

Quinn stopped; sure, maybe he didn't know about her past, but… "What did you call me?" She snapped.

Wally looked at her, annoyed. "I didn't call you anything; Lucy is my car's name, it's short for Lucille."

Quinn blushed. "Sorry…" They kept pushing the car, getting closer and closer to the curb. Quinn noticed something in the backseat. "You play guitar?" she asked between clenched teeth as they pushed, their feet sliding on the pavement.

"Yeah," Wally grunted. "I'm actually playing a few gigs here before I move on."

"Really?"

"Yeah…" Wally paused and looked at how close they had gotten the car to the curb. "Well, that's a good as it's going to get. Thanks."

"No problem."

Wally opened his car, and pulled out an old army bag, probably full of his clothes. They got into the house, and Quinn shut the door behind them.

"Do you want anything to drink?" the offer was lame, and Quinn knew it.

He shook his head. "Uh, no thank you."

There was silence for a few beats. "You want to take a shower?"

Wally nodded. "Yeah, I've been on the road for a few days and…" he trailed off, not wanting to babble; he was almost uncomfortable under the blonde's gaze.

"I'll show you to the bathroom, then." Quinn motioned for him to come along, up the staircase, down the hall and into the large ornate bathroom. "Uh, towels are under the sink," she pointed to the cabinet door under the sink. "Let me know if you need anything." She quickly left, and darted into her room; a few seconds later, she heard the door to the bathroom close and the sound of the water running.

Quinn grabbed her phone and punched in a number. One ring, then two, then three…

"Quinn?" Mercedes' voice asked from over the phone. "What's up? Why you callin' me at twelve in the morning?"

"Mercedes!" Quinn breathed relieved to hear her friend's voice. "I need some advice."

"At twelve in the morning?"

"There's a man in my house."

"Ok, stay where you are, I'll call the police!"

Quinn shook her head, even though she knew Mercedes couldn't see her. "No, no, no. I invited him in. His car broke down in front of my house."

"Oh, ok… wait, that might be even worse! Stay where you are, I'll call the police!"

"No, Mercedes, I think he's our age." Quinn explained. "I just…"

"Just what? Is he cute?"

"Kind of… He's kind of rugged looking."

"Mountain man rugged?"

"No. He's from Seattle. He's giving off that grunge-rugged vibe."

"Why is he in Lima, Ohio then?"

"He's a musician, I think he's touring or something."

"Touring? Is he big?"

Quinn let out a snort. "Not by the looks of his car." She paused when she thought she heard him talking.

"Quinn? You there?"

"Yeah," Quinn slowly opened her door, letting in the sound of the water. "Hang on…" Under the sound of the running water, she could hear a voice.

"_Oh I was in the darkness… hmmm…" _It was Wally. He was singing… And he was good. Really, really good.

"What's goin' on?" Mercedes asked.

Quinn didn't say anything for a second. "He's singing… Listen…"

Quinn opened the door a little bit more and sneakily moved closer to the bathroom; the singing grew louder and she held up the phone so Mercedes could hear him. "_Searching for the ones in my mind… I'm so far away… But it feels like forever…_"

Quinn retreated to her room and put the phone back to her ear. "Did you hear it?"

Mercedes didn't say anything. "Damn… He's good."

"I know." Quinn said, as she closed the door.

"We could use someone like that at Nationals."

"We could."

"How long did he say he was going to be staying?"

"He didn't."

"Well, Quinn," She could feel Mercedes smiling, and Quinn couldn't help but smile as well. "Let's see if we can get him to stay long enough to be beneficial to the glee club…"

Quinn Fabray didn't believe in fate, but it was fate that had Wally Weaver's car break down outside her house that Wednesday night.

XXX

Well, I know it's a bit unrealistic, I mean, Quinn wouldn't just let some guy in her home in the middle of the night, but whatever, it's a story. And I also really liked the friendship between Mercedes and Quinn that began in 'Home' but never really, _really_ got touched upon again. So I'm going to expand on that, and have them be really good friends.

I hope you all like Wally, as you shall be seeing much more of him… So, please, review and let me know what you think!

P.S. If you can name the song Wally sings in the shower, I'd be very impressed…


	2. You're in Strange Part of Our Town

II

After talking to Mercedes a little bit more, and once Wally had finished up with his shower, the two of them hung out in the living room, Quinn pumping as much information from him as possible; He was a high school drop-out from Seattle who would have been a junior like her, if he hadn't decided to pursue music instead; he was making his way across the country to New York where he was going to try and get a record deal.

Until he got there, he was playing at bars and clubs, borrowing local bands for his shows. She found out he was here for a week, before he moved on to Cleveland.

Quinn told him about the glee club; at this, Wally scrunched up his nose and told her that wasn't his scene. He was more of an epic rock concert kind of guy, and that show choir wasn't really his thing; his music would make Rachel Berry's ears bleed.

Quinn just laughed it off, and then mentioned going to McKinley and promoting himself; there were 'lots' of kids who would 'love' to go and see an epic rock concert. He thought that was a good idea, and agreed to go to school with her tomorrow while Mr. Hummel looked at his car. She then convinced him to go to a glee club rehearsal with her.

When her mother had gotten home, she introduced Wally to her and then showed him to the guest room.

The next morning, Quinn went downstairs to find her mother and Wally conversing at the kitchen table.

"So, do your parents know you're out here, by yourself?" Judy asked.

Wally took another bite of the waffles she had made for them, eating like he had been starved for a week. "Nope."

"Don't you think they're worried?" Judy looked at Wally like he was crazy for not telling his parents that he was traveling cross-country.

"Nope." Wally said, looking at Quinn. "Ready to go?"

Quinn nodded, and picked up her backpack. "Yeah, see you later, Mom."

"Bye Quinnie," Quinn cringed at the nickname; she heard Wally chuckle a little bit. "And it was nice to meet you, Wally."

"You as well, Ms. Fabray." Wally gave her a little bow and followed Quinn out.

The ride to McKinley was quiet; Quinn had turned on her favorite radio station, a pop startion.

"Do we have to listen to this?" Wally asked.

"Hm?" Quinn glanced at him. "Oh, yeah, I guess you can change it…"

He reached over and flipped through a few stations, until Quinn saw a smile spread across his face. "The Strokes!

"Who?" Quinn asked, confused.

"Ya know, The Strokes!" Wally smiled. "Oh man, I love these guys, turn it up!"

"_The room is on fire, as she's fixing her hair!_" Wally sang along with the radio. "_You sound so angry, just calm down you found me!_" Last night, Quinn's sample of his singing wasn't the best because it was him singing in the shower, but right now as she listened to Wally sing, she knew she had made the right choice in concocting this plan with Mercedes.

"You're really good!" Quinn said, trying to be heard over the loud guitars.

"Why thank you!" Wally said with a smile. "You should come to my gig tomorrow night!"

"I will!"

They reached McKinley, and Quinn pulled into her usual spot. They got out, and Quinn led Wally into the school, through the halls and into Mr. Schuester's classroom. She thought that he would love to meet Wally.

"Where are we going?" Wally asked.

"There's someone I want you to meet." They stepped into Mr. Schue's classroom; as she expected, he was sitting at his desk, reading over some papers.

"Mr. Schue!" Quinn said, getting his attention.

Mr. Schue looked up, and smiled at her. "Quinn, good to see you. What's up?" He looked behind her, and when he caught sight of Wally, his smile fading into confusion. "Who's this?"

"Mr. Schue," Quinn pulled Wally forward. "This is Wally Weaver. He's a musician." She inwardly smiled at how Mr. Schue perked up a little bit at this. "I was wondering if he could come to glee club today?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure…" Schue stood up and walked over to Wally, holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Wally. Are you a transfer?"

Wally shook Schue's hand. "No, I'm just passing through, ya know playing a few gigs here."

"I see…" Schue nodded.

They were quiet for a moment, until Quinn broke the silence. "I need to ask Mr. Schue something about my Spanish grade… Can you wait outside for me, Wally?" Schue was about to say something along the lines of 'But you don't take Spanish, you take French…' but Quinn shot him a look that said 'Don't say anything.'

Wally nodded, and stepped outside.

Schue looked at Quinn sharply. "Quinn, what's going on?"

"Mr. Schue, he has a beautiful voice." Quinn said in a low voice. "We could use him at Nationals."

"Where did you even find him?"

"His car broke down in front of my house; I helped him out, heard him sing, and…" She pointed to the door. "Here we are now."

"So you've only know him for about twelve hours?"

"No," Quinn corrected him. "More like six."

Schue rubbed his temples. "He doesn't go to McKinley; we can't use him."

"Not yet, ," Quinn smiled smugly. "Not yet."

XXX

Wally spent most of the day in the cafeteria, trying to get people to go to his gig. Quinn instructed the other glee members to introduce themselves and be friendly; the more he liked them, the more likely their plan would work.

At the end of the day, Quinn and Wally made their way to the choir room, Wally talking about how nice all the glee clubbers were.

Quinn noticed that he hadn't mentioned Finn, her boyfriend; she assumed that they hadn't met yet. They walked in, and saw that they were the last ones to arrive; Quinn took a seat next to Finn, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey," Finn smiled back, confused at Wally's presence. "Who's he?"

"Finn," She leaned back. "This is Wally Weaver. He's the guy whose car broke down in front of my house last night."

Finn's mouth formed an 'o' in surprise. "Oh, I see." He smiled at Wally. "Nice to meet you."

They shook hands. "You as well."

Mr. Schue walked into the choir room. "Alright everybody, I think you have all met our guest, Wally Weaver." Schue motioned to Wally, who gave everyone else a small wave.

"Now, Wally, we hear you're a musician." Schue said. "Would you like to preform something for us?"

Next to her, Quinn saw Wally blush. "Oh, well, I uh don't have anything prepared."

"Oh, well, it doesn't need to be anything special." Schue explained. "If anyone wants to help Wally out, that'd be awesome too."

"I will!" Santana, who, like most of the glee club knew of Quinn and Mercedes' plan, raised her hand. She jumped up and offered her hand to Wally; he cautiously accepted it. "What do you want to sing?"

"Uh… I don't know?" Wally said, even though it was more of a question than a statement.

"Do you like…" Santana paused, trying to think of a good artist. "Dave?"

"Uh yeah, sure." Wally looked around. "You wouldn't happen to have a lefty guitar would you? I left mine in my car…"

_A lefty, huh?_ Quinn thought; maybe he would be the next Paul McCartney, or Jimi Hendrix, or Kurt Cobain. Lefties were geniuses, according to everything she had read about them.

One of the band guys handed over his lefty acoustic guitar to Wally; he muttered his thanks and slid the guitar on. His fingers slid across the fretboard, playing a familiar rift.

Then he opened his mouth and the voice of an angel came out. "_Up and down the puppies' hair,  
>fleas and ticks jump everywhere<em>..."

Santana joined in. "_'Cause of original sin…_"

"_Down the hill fell Jack and Jill, and you came tumbling after…_"

"'_Cause of original sin…_"

Quinn wasn't lying; Everyone was stunned at how good he was. He got to the bridge and Brittany got up and started dancing along. Soon the whole glee club was up and dancing to the music.

"_What would you say?_" Wally crooned, bending his voice like he could bend the strings on the guitar.

"_Don't drop the big one…"_

"_If you a monkey on a string?"_

"_Don't cut my life line…"_

"_If you a doggie on a chain?_"

"_Don't bit the mailman…"_

"_What would you say?"_

Quinn was dancing with Finn, but both of their eyes were on other people; Finn kept glancing at Rachel and Quinn couldn't help but look at Wally. He looked stiff when he first started playing, but now he looked relaxed and was having a great time; this was good, and if it all worked out, they would have a new addition to the glee club by the end of the week.

"_I don't understand at best… I cannot speak for all the rest… In the morning rise, a lifetime's passed me by…"_

This time the whole glee club joined in with the chorus "_What would you say?"_

Over to the side, Will Schuester was smiling at the scene unfolding before his eyes; Will had to give it to the kid, he was a charismatic performer, and the glee club seemed to love him. And they needed a bit of an edge; the ballads were nice, but if they wanted to win Nationals, they had to get someone like Wally in the New Directions.

"_Ever dog has its day, every day has its way of being forgotten…"_

Once again, the whole club screamed the next part. "_MOM IT'S MY BIRTHDAY, WOULD YOU SAY?"_

"_What would you say?_" Now Wally began the solo intro, motioning the sax player to come forward for his solo; the whole choir room was alive and Will loved it. He couldn't remember seeing the kids this happy in a while, especially after all the drama that went down at prom.

After the epic saxophone solo, the final chorus began. "_What would you say?"_ Wally ended the song, and the glee club cheered and told him how good he was.

"Wow, guys that was awesome!" Will smiled, and put a hand on Wally's shoulder. "Thank you so much Wally and Santana."

"Oh, no, Mr. Schuester, it was my pleasure!" Wally laughed.

"Yo, man, now I'm most defiantly comin' to your show!" Puck told Wally.

"Yeah, if your show is as good as that, I think we're going to have a great time." Artie interjected.

"Thanks guys." Wally beamed.

A few feet away outside the door, Sue Sylvester was scowling at the glee club. As she stormed away from the choir room, she had one thing running through her head; _Who is this new member of the glee club, and how can I destroy him?_

XXX

Dun, dun, dun!

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed chapter! Thank you FanMailEC, for your review, I did enjoy it!

I know this chapter wasn't as good as the last one, but I would still appreciate some reviews!

Next chapter, Wally's gig and Quinn's plan gets set in motion!


	3. Burning Down The House

III

The next night was Wally's gig, and Quinn had set her plan into motion, now with the blessing of Mr. Schue.

Santanna, Puck, and Lauren had intercepted the band that was supposed to back Wally, and threatened them until they promised they wouldn't show up.

Step one was complete. Now if step two worked, they would be set for Nationals.

The entire glee club made their way into a small club that Wally was playing at, a little place called 'Club Who?'; it was a nice little place that Quinn never knew existed until now.

On the small stage, Wally was setting up, testing his amps and whatnot. He had a Fender Stratocaster guitar with a white body and black pick guard slung over his shoulder. It was originally a righty, but it had been restrung to work for him as a lefty.

He glanced up, waved to his new friends, put his guitar down, and jumped off the stage to greet them. "Hey guys thanks for coming!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Mercedes smiled.

"You guys haven't seen the band, have you?" Wally looked around. "I mean, maybe they're just running late, but they were supposed to be here an hour ago…"

"Wait," Santana paused. "Were they this group of punks, and one of them had purple hair?"

"Yeah, they were the only band in the area with the experience I needed…"

"Oh, they were getting wasted a few blocks over." Santana pointed off in some direction. "They were headed the other way."

Wally's expression turned from the happy-go-lucky smile that had grown on Quinn over the last two days, to one a pure horror. "Oh my God, no!"

Quinn hated to have to hurt him like this, but in a few moments it would be worth it. "Wait a second, what if we helped you out?" Quinn proposed.

He looked up at her, like she was crazy. "Do you guys even know any of the songs I want to play? I mean, no offense, but you guys might not know the songs on my set list…"

_Oh, yes we do…_ Quinn though, smugly. Today, while Wally had been at Mr. Hummel's car shop, checking on his car, Quinn had stolen his iPod and found a playlist titled "Lima, Ohio 2011". She sent the songs out to the glee club and all of them had learned the set before they left for the gig.

"Well, let's have a look at the list and see?" Quinn said sweetly. Wally reached into his pocket and pulled of his iPod, flipping to the playlist; Quinn took the iPod and read over the songs. "Oh, yeah, we know these."

Wally's face brightened. "Seriously? And you'll help me?"

Quinn smiled; this is where step two came into play. "Well, we might… but only if you help us out…"

Wally rolled his eyes. "Of course there's a catch."

Rachel stepped up now, cutting off Quinn; usually Quinn wouldn't have been too upset, because it happened all the time, but she wanted to be the one who posed the question to him. "Wally," Rachel said, smiling sweetly. "If we perform with you tonight, we want you to enroll in McKinley and help the glee club win Nationals."

Wally was looking at them like they had just asked him to piss on Jimi Hendrix's tombstone. "No, no, absolutely not." Wally said, shaking his head. "No gig is worth that much."

The whole glee club was flabbergasted; they thought their plan was in the bag! "Why?" Quinn snapped, sounding probably a little harsher than she wanted to.

"I left school, and my home, and everything I had back in Seattle to go to New York and get my record deal!" Wally snapped back. "I've been traveling for the past year, working my ass off just to have enough money to get to the next town! I'm not going to give it all up for a group of people I barely know!"

The whole glee club was silent. Wally shook his head. "I'm sorry." He turned and walked off towards the stage.

For a moment, the New Directions just watched him go; Finn spoke first. "Quinn," he said. "Go do something!"

Quinn wanted to say something nasty to him, but she didn't; instead, she followed Wally. "Wally, wait!" she said, pulling herself onto the stage.

"Quinn, please, don't ask me again." He sighed as he began packing up his equipment.

"What if it doesn't work out?" Quinn asked; Wally paused.

"What do you mean?"

"Your record deal." She stated bluntly. "What if it doesn't work out? Then what?"

Wally glared at her. "It's going to work out."

"But what if it doesn't? You won't even have a high school diploma. What are you going to do for a job, hm?"

Wally just glared at her again; Quinn shifted gears, talking a slow step towards him. "Even if it's just until the end of this year, and then senior year's a joke… Think of it as job security."

"Let's pretend that I did want to do this; How would I even be enrolled?" he challenged.

"I can pull some strings." This was partly true; Mr. Schue mentioned something about getting him in on the fly.

"Where would I even live?" Wally asked.

Quinn smiled coyly, folded her arms, and arched an eyebrow. "You've already made yourself at home in the Fabray residence, haven't you?" This was true; he had only been living in Quinn's guestroom for two days and Quinn had already found one of his socks in the bathroom.

Wally smiled. "Ya know, maybe it would be nice to settle down for a little while; I mean, I've been on the road for a while, so…"

"Is that a yes?" This time it wasn't Quinn who asked, it was Finn, who along with the rest of the glee club had moved closer to the stage.

Wally smiled. "I guess so."

The whole group cheered. "Alright, let's get this show on the road then!" Puck shouted.

XXX

They had actually had a pretty good turnout for the gig; a good sized amount of students from McKinley had come, as well as kids from other high schools, including Blaine and a few of the Warblers.

While Finn and Puck played drums and guitar, respectively, for all the songs, and Wally was lead guitar and vocals for the entire set, the rest of the line-up kept changing: For 'Fell Into Your Shoes' Rachel provided fantastically dark harmonizing backing vocals; In 'All Along the Watchtower' and 'Go' Sam provided another guitar; In 'Burning Down the House' most of the glee club got on stage and sang back up.

The entire set was going well, and it was finally the last song, 'Lovers in Japan' by Coldplay; Quinn personally thought that this song was a weird song to end on, especially since all the other songs had been much heavier.

"Hey, who knows how to play piano?" Wally asked breathlessly to the glee clubbers. "I mean, I can if we really need to, but ya know, it'd be nice to finish up as lead…"

No one said anything; none of them played, but they never had this problem, because that guy who always played piano or Mr. Schue was there to play it for them.

"Uh…" Sam looked out over the crowd, who was still cheering from 'Burning Down the House'. "I don't think anyone here plays-"

"I do." Quinn said quickly.

Everyone looked back at Quinn, surprised; none of them knew she could play an instrument. "You do?" Finn asked, just as surprised as anyone.

"Yeah, I do." She snapped. "Let's do it, now, before we get booed off for not playing anything."

Wally nodded, and as most of the other glee clubbers got off the stage, he, Puck, and Finn pulled the beat up piano up to the front of the stage.

Quinn sat down, a little nervous, and lightly ran her fingers over the keys; sure she took lessons and played for herself at home, but she had never played in front of a crowd.

She felt a hand on her shoulder; it was Wally, and he was smiling down at her. "Do you want to make this a duet?"

Quinn was taken aback by this. "I-I don't know, I mean wouldn't you want to sing it with Rachel or Santana or-"

"No, I want to sing it with you." He smiled again; Quinn couldn't help but smile back.

"Alright." She reached over, grabbed a mic-stand, and positioned it so that she could sing while she was playing.

Wally gave her a wink, and walked up to his own microphone; out of the corner of her eye, Quinn thought she saw Finn's brows furrow a little bit.

"Hello, everybody!" Wally shouted into the microphone as he waved to the crowd. "Well, it's our last song of the evening, and I'm going to sing it with the lovely Miss Quinn Fabray on piano!"

The crowd cheered, as Wally played the first four chords and then repeated them, letting the final one ring in the air for a moment.

Then the whole stage exploded in a collision of sound; Quinn saw her fingers moving across the keys of the piano, and heard the sounds they were making, but she didn't feel nervous anymore… it actually felt right.

Wally started to sing. "_Lovers, keep on the road you're on…_"

Quinn picked up next, knowing they were probably going to be switching off every other line. "_Runners, until the race is run…"_

"_Soldiers, you've got to soldier on…"_

"_Sometimes, even the right is wrong…"_

While they were singing, Quinn couldn't take her eyes off of Wally; it was mesmerizing to watch him perform, and she had to admit, he was sexier than Finn… _Wait,_ Quinn thought, _Did I really just think that?_

She didn't have time to answer herself, as the chorus started. "_They are turning my head out, to see what I'm all about!"_ He even sounded better than Finn… _I need to stop thinking like that…_ Quinn thought

"_Keepin' my head down, to see what it feels like now…"_

This time they both sang the final lines of the chorus. "_But I have no doubt… One day, we're gonna get out…"_

Wally played the opening chords again, to lead into the next verse. "_Tonight, maybe we're gonna run…"_

"_Dreaming… of the Osaka sun…"_

They both did the "_Oh!" _and the "_Dreaming… Of when the morning comes" _together.

After, they split up the chorus the same way again, and then they got to the lines they sang together right before the solo. "_But I have no doubt… One day, the sun will come out…"_

Right after the last word, Quinn started pounding on the keys for her half of the solo; Wally had taken a step back and was hitting the strings for the powerchords to back her. They made eye contact and Wally smiled at her; Quinn couldn't help but smile back.

As soon as her little piano solo was done, she saw Wally hit a pedal on the floor, and began hitting the same powerchords, but only an octave higher, and this time with a lot more distortion.

The crowd was going nuts, and Quinn loved it; this was better than any performance she had ever given for the New Directions, and she was having the time of her life.

As soon as the solo ended, they did the outro, and then, just like that, the song ended.

The crowd was going nuts. There couldn't have been more than a hundred people there but it felt like they had just played to a sold-out stadium.

Wally had taken off his guitar, as had Puck, and Finn had stood up and was waving to the crowd. Wally motioned for Quinn to step forward with him; Quinn stood up and on shaky legs stood next to Wally. "Ladies and gentlemen! Quinn Fabray!" As soon as he said her name the crowd cheered again.

Now he motioned the entire glee club up onto the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen! The New Directions!" the crowd cheered again; at this moment, Quinn decided that everything was perfect.

XXX

Ok, well then, I guess you all didn't like the last chapter because I got no reviews (whomp whomp…) I hope you all like this one a little bit more, and maybe review? Please? I beg you!

Well, I know that maybe it's kind of unrealistic that Wally would say yes to helping out the glee club by dropping his chances at getting a record deal in New York, but hey, if he said no, I would have to end it, and I don't think you all want that (or, at least one can always hope).

Well… Reviews? Please? They would be very much appreciated. Thanks again guys!


	4. Times, They Are A Changin'

IV

"That was the best gig I've played at in a long time guys," Wally announced as the entire glee club munched on their breadsticks and pasta from Breadsticks. "And I owe it all to you guys!"

"Yeah, so you'd better perform like that at Nationals, or we'll kill you, ok?" Sam joked.

"For you guys, anything," Wally dropped a stack of bills on the table. "I mean, because of you guys, my tip jar was so full, I had to open up my guitar case, and then _that_ got filled; so not only am I going to help you guys win Nationals, I'm paying for dinner tonight too!"

"In that case, let's get another plate of pasta over here, huh?" Mercedes called to the waiter.

The glee clubbers just hung out and talked until they each went their separate ways.

Quinn and Finn were saying good bye; Wally was standing a few feet away, whistling and looking up at the moon, waiting for Quinn.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Quinn said, kissing him gently.

"Yeah," Finn gave her that smile, that smile that said that he was sorry for something; whether it was that look of jealousy in his eyes because of the duet she had sung with Wally or his hypocrisy because he knew that Quinn knew that he probably still loved Rachel, Quinn couldn't say for sure. "I'll see you then."

"Yeah." They kissed one last time, and then Quinn turned to leave with Wally. They got into Wally's car, which had been fixed that day, and drove home.

They were quiet, until Quinn broke the silence. "Thank you." She said softly.

Wally glanced at her. "For what?"

"For letting me do that duet with you; for not having me just be a backup." Quinn paused and bit her lower lip; Wally glanced over at her just as she did this, and at that moment realized how beautiful she was. "And for letting me play piano; that was the first time I've ever played in front of anyone."

"You did good, my friend." He smiled at her. "I'm proud of you."

They drove home, chatting about how Mr. Schue was working on getting Wally enrolled in McKinley.

"So, where are your parents?" Quinn asked suddenly.

Wally clicked his tongue. "Why do you want to know?"

Quinn shrugged. "I don't know… I mean, you know Judy."

Wally chuckled. "My mom was a vocal teacher… She had the voice of an angel. She played piano, and guitar, and a bunch of other instruments. Nicest lady you'd ever meet, and taught me everything I know about music. She was one of the most straight-laced music teachers in Seattle, but she still loved Jimi and all the other acid rockers… She got me hooked on them."

Quinn smiled. "Why did you leave her back in Seattle then?"

Wally shrugged; his expression had turned blank and he had this faraway look in his eyes. Quinn decided to drop it; his parents must have been a touchy subject.

"What about you?" He asked at last. "What's your story?"

Quinn chuckled. "My story?" she looked over at him. "You have got to be kidding me…"

"Why?"

Quinn smiled. "Two years ago, I was the head cheerleader and most popular girl in school. Now, two and a half boyfriends and a baby later," She held out her hands. "Here I am."

"A kid?" Wally let out a low whistle. "Who's the baby daddy?"

"Puck."

Wally inhaled sharply. "Really, now?"

"He got me drunk, it was a mistake…" Quinn shook her head.

"What's its name?" Wally asked.

The question caught Quinn off guard; usually people where so busy judging her for getting pregnant at sixteen, that they didn't care about her baby. "Beth…" Quinn murmured. "Her name is Beth."

"Beth." Wally repeated. "That's a lovely name."

"We picked it because of the KISS song…" At this, Wally whistled the chorus, and Quinn couldn't help but laugh.

"Where is she now?"

"Rachel's mom adopted her." Quinn smiled to herself. "She lets me see her once and a while."

"Can I meet her?"

Quinn looked over at Wally and grinned broadly at him. "Yeah, I'd like that. She'd like that… You could play her a song, because she's already a music freak." They laughed a bit.

They pulled into the Fabray driveway, and Quinn helped Wally unload some of his equipment to bring it up to his room.

The room was immaculate, save for the green army bag and some clothes on the floor. Quinn set down the acoustic guitar case she was carrying and picked up a shirt.

"You know this has holes in it, right?" Quinn asked, not looked at Wally.

"Uh, yeah." Wally shrugged. "Well when you need every penny you earn goes toward gas and food, nice clothes gets bumped down on the necessity list."

Quinn looked at him; she had a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Why don't we go shopping soon and get you some nicer threads?"

Wally smiled. "I'd like that a lot, actually… Thanks."

Quinn waved her hand as she put the shirt on a chair. "It's no problem; with my dad out of the house we have some extra cash and Judy wouldn't mind paying for a few new shirts-"

"No," He cut her off. "Not just for the clothes. For everything. From pushing my car with me in the middle of the night to giving me that much needed reality check tonight."

Quinn smiled at him; he was different than the guys here at Lima, she'd give him that. "No problem… Good night. Get some sleep; you're going to have to run the gauntlet on Monday…"

"The gauntlet?" Wally asked, his voice squeaky; Quinn just gave his a mysterious smile and walked out. "Good night, Quinn." He said weakly as she left, closing the door behind her.

XXX

Wally was currently regretting letting those beautiful hazel eyes trick him into going through with this.

Right now, Mr. Schuester seemed to be the only person on his side in this stuffy office. The principal, who Wally could barely understand between his thick accent and the mumbling, was completely whipped by this crazy old lady in a red track suit.

Sue, Wally thought that was her name, was telling the principal, Figgins, that they couldn't just let him into McKinley. It was against school policy. What policy, no one seemed to know, but that didn't stop Sue.

If there was anyone against anything, it was this lady against Schuester; the tension in the room was so thick you could have cut it with a knife.

It was like watching an intense tennis match… of words.

"We don't even know where he's from!" Sue would serve.

Schue would hit it right back to her. "This kid just wants an education, can't we give him that?"

"No, you just want him in your little glee club!"

"He's been on the road for months, and now he just wants to finish up high school!"

"Just as you are about to compete in Nationals, what a coincidence!"

"ENOUGH!" Figgins stood up, ending the match. "Mr. Weaver, are you really doing this to finish up your high school education, or are you doing this only for the glee club?"

Wally kept his cool; he had been in worse situations, and knew how to lie his way right out of them. "No, I really do want to finish up my high school education."

"Alright then." Figgins sat down behind his desk. "Congratulations, you are no officially part of William McKinley High School!"

Sue's mouth hung open. "Just like that?"

Figgins nodded. "Yes, just like that. We can't track down Mr. Weaver's legal guardian, so until something works itself out, he will go to school here." Wally inwardly smiled. _Of course they won't find my parents… it's really not that hard to give someone a fake name and address…_

"Where are you staying, young man?" Figgins asked.

"Oh, with Quinn Fabray." He smiled his million dollar smile. "She and her mother were kind enough to take me in."

"Alright then," Figgins stood up and shook Wally's hand. "Congrats again. Mr. Schue, show Mr. Weaver to his class."

Schue nodded, and the two walked out. As soon as they were out of sight, the two cheered and whooped, and Wally shook Schue's hand again.

"Thank you, so much, Mr. Schuester!" Wally said, grinning broadly. "I can't tell you how much I'm in your debt."

"Don't even worry about it, Wally." Schue smiled back. "Hey, let's get to your first official glee meeting."

The two walked in, and the whole club cheered, happy that Wally was officially now part of the glee club. Wally did a sweeping bow and then took a seat between Sam and Quinn.

Quinn leaned over and whispered to him. "Congrats."

Wally leaned back over. "Thanks. I owe it all to you, though."

Quinn just smiled at him, and then went back to leaning against Finn; Wally felt a pang of jealousy, but ignored it.

"Alright, guys." Schue said as he picked up his marker. "Let's all say hello to our newest member, Wally!"

Wally was hit by a wall of 'hellos!' and hands ruffling his hair and patting him on the back.

"Now, I know that at his gig, Wally was in something well all like to call…" Schue began writing on the board. "Our 'comfort zones'." He underlined the phrase a few times. "Wally, do you feel comfortable performing like that? Performing songs like that?"

Wally nodded. "Yeah… that's the only way I know how to perform, and those are the only songs I know how to perform."

"Well, as a member of New Directions, you are now going to have to step outside your comfort zone and perform in new ways, and with new songs." Schue put his hands together. "The assignment for this week is to step outside your comfort zones! Do something different! If you want, you can even ask someone who uses the style you want to try out this week!"

Wally felt kind of sick. His first day in glee club, and he was already being forced to do something else.

These next few months were going to be some of the longest of his life.

XXX

Oh, hey guys! I know that this chapter's a little bit unrealistic, because one could never get transferred into a school that easily, but who cares!

Thank you naïve sweet girl, FanMailEC, and Juju for the reviews! I hope to see some more! So please, let me know what you think!


	5. Your Own Personal Jesus

Well, this chapter's just kind of a filler chapter and a 'Get to know Wally more' chapter… Hope you enjoy anyway!

V

Wally had been in Lima for about a week, and decided that maybe it was a good idea that he had decided to take a break from the constant touring and traveling, even if he had to perform with the glee club

Until Quinn decided that since he was kind of part of the Fabray family he should go to church with them on Sunday. Then he decided maybe it was a bad idea.

She woke him up at an ungodly hour, went through his clothes, telling him that none of his clothes were appropriate for church, and then gave him some of her dad's ill-fitting clothes that he had left behind after Judy had kicked him out.

Now, he was following Judy and Quinn into a church, pulling at the sleeves of his blue button down shirt because they were just a bit too short. He felt like an outsider, as he sat down next to Quinn, as she smiled and said hello to the people sitting around them.

"Who's this, Quinn?" An old lady who was sitting behind them asked, pointing to Wally.

"This is Wally, Mrs. Goldstern," Quinn explained. "A friend of mine."

"Your boyfriend?" Mrs. Goldstern asked. "I thought you were dating the Hudson boy?"

Wally watched the blood run to Quinn's face, and knew that the same thing was probably happening to him. "Oh, no, Wally's just a friend."

"Oh." Mrs. Goldstern leaned back, giving them both a weird look.

The two teens turned around, glanced at each other, and smiled, both of them still blushing.

"Hey guys." They both looked up, only to see Sam and his two younger siblings standing next to the pew they were sitting in.

Wally shook Sam's hand. "Hey, Sam, how's it going?"

"It's going." Sam smiled. "Quinn dragged you here?"

Wally chuckled as Quinn let out a snort. "I did not drag him here," Quinn explained. "He came on his own accord."

"After you woke me up!" Wally interjected; Quinn shot him a death glare.

Sam laughed. "Well, I'll see you two later." They said goodbye, and Sam took his brother and sister over to their regular seats.

Soon after the mass started, and the priest walked in as the congregation sang a hymn. Wally stood up and sung along, reading the music over Quinn's shoulder.

Wally wasn't a Catholic, in fact, he wasn't religious at all. He probably could have fought Quinn a little harder _not_ to go, but he couldn't say no to her. He tried to use the reasoning that she and Judy had taken him in, so the least he could do was go to church.

The mass seemed to go on _forever_; the thirty-something in front of them was so off key it was painful to listen to her sing, someone had forgotten to turn off their cell phone, and worst of all the lector's voice was so annoying it made Wally want to claw his ears off. He tried singing a song in his head during the prayers, but all he could come up with was 'Personal Jesus' by Depeche Mode; it wasn't even the whole song, just the first few lines and then the bass line. "_Reach out, touch faith…_"

The only thing that made this any better was Quinn; she would sing her heart out during the hymns or during the response psalm, her voice rising above those around her. Just standing next to her made him want to actually sing the stuffy church songs, instead of just mumbling them and inserting little pieces of Depeche Mode into them.

She looked good too, in the sundress that came just above her knee and hugged her in all the right places. He couldn't take his eyes off of her; she looked like the perfect Christian girl, the sun from the stained glass windows lighting up her fair skin and blonde hair.

She looked like an angel. Or maybe someone Buddy Holly would write a song about.

_Whoah,_ Wally thought, surprised with himself. _Did I just think that?_ The last time Wally had thought that way about a girl, he was in middle school and had a crush on the first violin in the school band. After she had rejected him when he gave her a poem he had written for her, Wally had given up on girls… Well, he did until he left Seattle and found girls who thought he was a god because he could play guitar. Then he didn't have to be the hopeless romantic and write poetry to get girls; they came to him. He hadn't loved anyone in a long, long time.

Wally decided that even if he could love Quinn (which he couldn't, because she was dating Finn), he didn't. Wally Weaver didn't fall in love. He didn't need love.

The homily was boring; something about a kingdom of God, blah, blah, blah. Quinn was focused on it though, drinking in every word the priest said.

He wondered why Quinn was such a devout Catholic; after going through something like her teenage pregnancy, maybe she needed something to hold on to.

Eh, maybe she did, maybe she didn't and just bought into the smoke and mirrors of Christianity. Whatever.

The final hymn was sung, and then the congregation disbanded; the Fabray party of three made their way out the front of the church, Quinn and Judy saying hello and goodbye to some other members of the church.

"Mom, Wally and I are going out for breakfast," Quinn said suddenly. "We'll see you later."

"Alright, have fun." Judy waved as they spit up.

As soon as they were out of ear shot, Wally looked down to Quinn. "We are?"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, there's this nice place right up the street." Quinn skipped forward a few steps. "Besides, I figured we could talk and get to know each other a little bit better."

Wally chuckled and jogged to catch up with her. The dinner she picked was a fifties styled dinner, complete with a juke box. A waitress with a thick Brooklyn accent took their orders, and then left them.

"So…" Quinn drawled, tracing the rim of her glass with her finger. "What do you think of McKinley?"

Wally shrugged. "It's pretty good… Well, I mean it's school and it's not fun, but like you said, it'll be good for me in the long run." He paused. "And it's kind of nice to settle down for a little while. I've been on the run for so long, I forgot what it's like to just… chill."

"You've been on the run?" Quinn asked.

Wally glanced up. "Well… uhh… not in the literal sense of the term…" he clicked his tongue. "So, what about you?" Quinn noticed how he kept deflecting the conversation away from himself.

"What about me?"

"You've been in Lima your whole life?"

Quinn sighed. "Unfortunately…"

"So you've been with the same group of kids your whole life?" He asked. "Because if I had to be in a group like that my whole life, whoah! I don't know what I'd do!" The both laughed, but Quinn's smiled faded sooner than his.

Wally didn't know about Lucy. He didn't know that she escaped her old private school life, and became someone totally different at McKinley. Quinn didn't know if she should tell him; no one would have known if Lauren Zizes hadn't revealed her secret.

But she felt comfortable around Wally and trusted him. "No, I've only known these guys during high school. I went to private school my whole life before…"

The inevitable question. "Why'd you switch?"

"I was…" Quinn didn't want to come right out and say it. "Different."

Wally cocked an eyebrow. "How so?"

Quinn bit her bottom lip. "I was kind of… ugly…"

Wally shook his head. "No, you're too beautiful to ever have been ugly."

"I was… Fat and ugly, and kids made fun of me, so I went on a crash diet and changed my look, and came to McKinley so no one knew who I was." Quinn said in one breath.

Wally smiled and reached across the table to take her hand; he knew it was probably inappropriate, but he didn't really care right now. "I think that's really brave of you… starting over like that…"

Quinn smiled. "Thank you."

Wally decided at that moment they were very similar; they both ran away from something that they hated. Wally also felt something he hadn't felt in a long time; maybe it was love, but he didn't know for sure.

Either way, Quinn was unattainable, so he decided to quit while he was ahead.

XXX

Well, I'm glad you guys are enjoying 'Wednesday'! Thank you for the reviews, naïve sweet girl and FailMailEC; I'm sorry if it was a bit confusing last chapter, but ya know maybe Wally has an evil plan to get Quinn… Maybe…

Well, more reviews! Reviews are good! Please?


	6. The Chemicals Between Us

VI

"Wally! Wally!"

Wally looked over, and let out a groan when he saw Rachel Berry running towards him. Quinn had let him know who to hang out with and who to avoid… Rachel was on the top of the avoid list.

"Uh, hey, Rachel…" Wally said, quickly closing his locker and trying to walk away.

"I have a proposition for you." Rachel said bluntly.

Wally was taken aback by her straightforwardness. "Alright, what kind of proposition?"

"This week's assignment… do you know what you're doing yet?"

Wally shrugged. "No. I haven't given much thought to it…"

He turned to walk away, but Rachel just kept following him, like a little lost puppy dog. "Wally, I think we can help each other out."

Wally let out a little snort. "How so?"

"I see the way you look at her."

Wally froze in his tracks, and spun to look her right in the eye. "What are you talking about?"

"Quinn, the way you look at her; I can tell you're madly in love with her."

Wally started to walk away. "No, no, no, I am not."

"You're only trying to tell yourself that." Rachel explained. "But I see it, we all see it, the way you're face lights up when she walks in the room… You're in love."

"I do _not _fall in love." He snapped at her.

Rachel paused. "Really? And I thought you were different." She turned to walk away.

Wally sighed. "Rachel wait!" Rachel smiled, knowing she had set her own plan into motion. "Let's go someplace a little more… private, to talk about this…"

They quickly went to the choir room, where they stared each other down for a few minutes.

"So," Wally said, breaking the silence. "What do you want?"

"I want Finn back." Rachel explained. "You want Quinn. We can help each other out."

Wally crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well, they're basically separated-"

"Uh, not really, they are always cuddly and Finn was over Quinn's house the other night and there were making out on the couch…"

"You spied on them?" Rachel gasped.

"No, no, no!" Wally held up his hands in defense. "I was just getting something to eat, and just _happened_ to walk by them…"

"Yeah, yeah, likely story… Wait," Rachel shook her head. "That's not the point! The point is, we help each other sing songs that will impress our respective crushes and then they will come running back into our respective arms."

Wally looked her over; it _was_ a tempting offer. "Alright, Rachel," he held out his hand; Rachel shook it. "You've got yourself a deal."

XXX

"Ok," Schue asked everyone the next day at glee. "Who's ready to show us their song?"

"I am, Mr. Schue!" Rachel stood up and walked onto the floor. "Well, I asked Wally for some help on this one, because I mean rock or grunge or post-grunge or whatever genre this song is-"

"Post-grunge!" Wally interjected.

"Whatever it is," Rachel glared at the dark hair boy. "It isn't my genre, so I'd like to thank him. Would you like to help me Wally?"

Wally smiled as he stood up. "I'd love to…" He picked up his guitar and plugged it in.

He hit the first powerchords, and an ear splitting noise filled the room.

"_I want you to remember._" Rachel sang, her voice low and curt, unlike her usual high and drawn out ballad-suited voice. "_A love so full it could send us all ways…_"

For the first time since she had met Wally, Quinn's focus wasn't on how his nimble fingers bent the strings into this beautiful dark wailing sound, but on how Rachel Berry was clearly singing to _her _boyfriend. What really pissed her off though, was that Wally had actually_ helped_ Man-Hands out with this song, and didn't tell her. She'd have to talk to him about that later. Quinn leaned back in her chair, her arms crossed, lips set into a frown, and her brows furrowed.

Finn's reaction was a little bit different; his lips were turned upward slightly into a ghost of a smile. Wally figured either he was too stupid to realize what was going or, hopefully, he was glad Rachel was singing to him.

"_The chemicals between us, the walls that lie between us, lying in this bed…_" Wally knew how hard it was for Rachel not to just burst out and belt out the lyrics; she told him that she had found a new respect for hard rock singers, as they didn't have to be talentless fools… They had to have plenty of control in their voices as well. "_The chemicals displaced, there's no lonelier place, than lying in this bed…"_

Quinn could not believe what was happening; Rachel Berry was humiliating her and Finn in front of the whole glee club. "_I want you to remember… Everything you said, every driven word… Like a hammer held, to my head…_"

Wally was proud of Rachel; she was nailing the passion and grittiness of the song. Besides, it was one of his favorite Bush songs, so he was just happy to play it… The best part though? Quinn looked _ticked off_.

After the second chorus, they got to the bridge, and then into the third and final chorus; "_The chemicals between us! The chemicals between us! The chemicals!_"

The final little rift, and as she crooned the final "_Chemicals between us…_" The glee clubbers began clapping.

"Very nice, Rachel, way to step _way_ outside of your comfort zone!" Schue praised her. "Well guys, that's it for today, I'll see you all tomorrow."

Quinn grabbed Finn's hand and dragged him right out of the choir room.

"Hey!" Finn stopped her. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Did you see her?" Quinn hissed. "She was singing that song to _you_."

"So?"

That one word set Quinn off. "So? _So?_" she snapped. "You are _my _boyfriend, not hers!"

"Whoah Quinn, now you're just getting ridiculous," Finn took a step back. "I think you need to calm down, she was just singing a song."

Quinn opened her mouth to yell at him, but paused instead. "I'm sorry… Finn, I'm sorry." Quinn tried to take a step towards him; Finn just stepped back again.

"Yeah," Finn said darkly, "I need to go." He turned and stomped off, leaving Quinn by herself.

XXX

"…And then he just left!" Quinn dabbed her eyes on another tissue that Wally had handed her. Wally hated to see her hurt like this, but if it ended with Finn and Quinn breaking up, it might just be worth it.

"He thinks I'm treating him like an object… I'm not treating him like an object, right?" She asked, catching Wally off guard. "I mean, yeah it was rough during prom, but now…"

Wally shrugged. "I don't know, I've only been here for about a little while."

Quinn whipped her eyes on another tissue. "I want to stop talking about me and Finn…" She said at last. "I want to hear about you… You must have lots of stories from your travels."

Wally inwardly smiled; she wanted to talk about him and this was a good thing, a _very_ good thing. "Well what do you want to know?"

"Well, why did you leave Seattle?"

The one thing Wally _didn't_ want her to ask about… "I uh…" He stammered, trying to come up with a good excuse. "It just got boring."

"Seattle? Boring?" Quinn let out a dry chuckle. "Come one, you must have loved it there! I mean, there is so much music history!"

Wally smiled. "Yeah, I'm a huge Jimi fan and a big grudge fan, so it was great growing up with that kind of influence; I mean, I named my car after Jimi's mom…"

"Yeah… You're version of 'All Along the Watchtower' was amazing."

Wally picked up his guitar and played the opening rift. "Why thank you…" He gave her a sweeping bow.

Quinn giggled. "So… why did you close the show with 'Lovers in Japan'? If it were me, I would have ended it with 'Burning Down the House' instead."

"I'm a Coldplay fan, what can I say?" He chuckled. "I mean, I did end a gig one night with 'Burning Down the House', and the house almost _did_ get burned down…"

Quinn laughed. "No way…"

Wally nodded. "Way. I mean, they were all drunk pyromaniacs, but still…"

"Was that the craziest gig you've ever played at?"

"It was up there, but it wasn't the craziest…" Wally stroked his chin. "I opened for this guy who thought he was Iggy Pop, and he asked me to play lead guitar for a song or two. Now, he was completely plastered, and we were playing…" Wally racked his brains as he played a little rift on the guitar. "Oh, it was 'Lust for Life', and he was drinking this vodka that smelt like floor cleaner, it was nasty. Well, when he finished the bottle, he smashed it on his chest, and he was bleeding and rolling around on the stage."

"Oh my God." Quinn put a hand to her mouth, imagining the scenario. "What happened?"

"Oh, he was so drunk he didn't care, and I tried to stop him, but he just told me to shut the fuck up and keep playing." Wally laughed. "The crowd loved it… I had to beat the fans back with my guitar…"

"What happened?"

"Well, I remember taking this cute brunette back to my hotel…"

"No, no!" Quinn shook her head. "The Iggy impersonator, what happened to him?"

Wally shrugged. "I don't know, last I heard he was in rehab."

Quinn let out a little 'oh'. "So, a cute brunette, huh? You seem more like a blonde kind of guy."

"I'm not too picky…" He smiled mischievously; Quinn rolled her eyes. "So… What about you and Finn?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I thought I said that I didn't want to talk about that."

"Hey, you brought up my relationships…"

"They can't even be called that… more like 'one night stands'." Quinn corrected.

"You're avoiding the subject."

Quinn knew she couldn't win. "We were dating before I got pregnant; after Puck knocked me up, we broke up and he dated Rachel. I dated Sam after I had my baby, but cheated on him with Finn…" Wally could see the shame in her eyes. "We got back together soon after."

"It doesn't look like it's working out." Wally casually said.

Quinn sighed. "Yeah, I think he still has eyes for Rachel." They were quiet for a moment. "Why don't we talk about something else?" Quinn suggested.

"Yeah, good idea." Wally said quickly.

"What are you singing for your assignment?"

Wally grinned coyly. "Oh, you'll see…"

XXX

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; Rachel and Wally are setting their semi-evil plan into motion, buhahaha…

I know the ending was kind of lame, but I just wanted to let you get to know Wally a little bit more. I know he's still sort of an enigma, but hey, I want to save some of the mystery… ;)

Well, I know there are a ton of lurkers out there, and as much as I do enjoy my few faithful reviewers, I would like some more. Very much so. Please. Thanks. :)


	7. So I Stayed In The Darkness With You

VII

"I'm nervous."

Rachel patted a pale Wally on the shoulder. "You're going to do fine! Just remember what we talked about…"

Wally rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know; You can never be too dramatic, have lots and lots of passion, unleash my inner diva…"

"Ok," She turned to Wally's other backup singers, Santana, Brittany, and Tina. "You guys ready?"

"Of course!" Tina gave Wally a reassuring smile.

"Alright, you guys ready?" Schue called from seats in the auditorium, which Rachel suggested they have the performance.

Wally inhaled and stepped into the bright light of the stage; sure he had performed on stages like this one, but not without his guitar and not a song like… this one.

Wally stepped up to the microphone, and could feel himself shaking. "Uh… hi. I know this song is usually sung by a girl, but I thought it'd be fitting, because this isn't my style, at all." He looked out across the crowd; Quinn was sitting next to Finn, but she was leaned away from him, because while they were still 'dating' both he and Rachel knew that they were basically done. Hopefully, this song would put the final nail in the coffin.

"Alright, hit it." Wally pointed to the kid on the harp, who began playing.

"_A falling star, fell from your heart, and landed in my eyes…_" The entire glee club perked up a little bit; Wally Weaver, the hard rocker from Seattle, singing Florence & the Machine? This was something they had to listen to.

"_I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind…_" The kid on drums pounded on them, as Wally went into the chorus, with the glee clubbers on stage providing soft backing vocals. "_The stars! The moon! They have all been blown out! No dawn! No day! I'm always in this twilight! In the shadow of your heart…_"

Quinn was impressed with Wally right now; every night they hung out together and talked about anything and everything, especially music, and he was _not_ a Florence kind of person. Sure, he respected her, but he would have never sung anything by her… well, until now.

"_And in the dark, I can hear your heart beating… I tried to find the sound… But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness… And so the darkness I became!_" Schue listened to Wally hit that high note, and knew that whatever Sue was going to do to him as payback was worth it; this kid was a brilliant performer, with a versatile voice to match.

"_The stars! The moon!_" He belted out, opening his arms and looking up at the lights. "_They have all been blown out! You left me in the dark!_" Finn glanced over at Quinn and noticed that the corners of her mouth were turned up slightly, and her fingers were drumming along to the beat; he had seen the looks they were giving each other at Wally's gig, but he blew it off, and he even didn't mind how he was _staying_ at Quinn's _house_. But now seeing the look on her face pissed him off, because he knew that Wally was singing this song to her, just like Rachel had done to him a few days before. Well, now he knew what he was going to say to her after this…

"_No dawn! No day! I'm always in this twilight! In the shadow of your heart!_"

_He's good... _Quinn thought. _Better than I ever expected… And passionate…_ The music slowed and he got to the bridge. "_I took the stars from our eyes, and then I made a map… And knew that somehow, I could find my way back… And I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too…_" The bass drum pounded like a heartbeat, Wally's hand tapping on his chest, following the bass. "_So, I stayed in the darkness with you…_" As soon as he sang those words, it hit Quinn; he was singing this to her! It all made sense now; the flirting, how Wally was always trying to impress her, the way he smiled at her…

The worst part was that Quinn couldn't say that she didn't feel the same way… She was hating the relationship she was in more and more every day, and now both she and Finn had eyes on other people…

The explosion of the final chorus pulled Quinn from her thoughts and back to the present. "_The stars! The moon!_ _They have all been blown out! You left me in dark… No dawn! No day! I'm always in this twilight! In the shadow of your heart!_" He held the final high note for an impressive amount of time, causing some of the glee clubbers to stand up and cheer before the song was even over.

The music slowly faded out, and the club was all giving Wally a standing ovation; except for Finn that is.

Quinn glanced over at Finn, expecting him to be standing and cheering as well, but was surprised to find him still sitting, not clapping, and giving Wally the stink-eye.

"Hey, nice job Wally!" Schue said, clapping and smiling. "Very nice arraignment!"

Wally smiled out at the small crowd. "I couldn't have done it without these lovely ladies here." He said motioning to his backup singers. "Thank you!"

The four girls ran up to him and attacked him with a group hug, telling him it was no problem, blah, blah, blah.

"Alright, we'll have to see who's going to top that tomorrow," Schue addressed the whole club. "See you guys then!"

Finn immediately stood up and stormed out; Quinn was on his heels. "What the hell was that about?" She snapped, even though she already knew why he was angry. "You could have at least stood up and clapped for him!"

"Oh, so now I can't be angry when some guy sings a song to you, but you can when a girl sings a song to me?" Finn snapped. "Real classy, Quinn."

"Oh, come on!" Quinn shouted. "You're just jealous! You don't even know if he was singing it to me!"

"You were jealous a few days ago, so I wouldn't be talking if I were you!"

"I can't do this…" Quinn said more to herself then to Finn.

"Do what, argue?"

"No, this," She waved her arm at Finn. "Our relationship… It's just not working Finn."

They were quiet for a moment. "You're breaking up with me?" Finn asked.

Quinn nodded slowly. "I'm sorry Finn…"

Finn didn't say anything in return; He just turned and walked away. As soon as he was out of sight, Quinn broke down and cried.

XXX

"Yo, Quinn, I got your text and-" Mercedes stormed into the bathroom, only to find her friend leaning against the wall, a crying mess. "What happened?" Mercedes asked and she went over to comfort Quinn.

Quinn whipped her eyes on her sleeve, trying to compose herself. "I broke up with Finn."

Mercedes was not surprised; ever since prom, their relationship had been on a downward spiral. "I'm sorry, honey." She hugged the crying blonde. "Wait, if you broke up with him, why are you so upset?"

"I-I-I…" she stuttered, trying to get the words out. "I think I might love Wally Weaver, and I think he might love me back. I want you to help me let him know what he's getting into… And what I'm getting into."

"Huh?" Mercedes was really confused right now.

Quinn looked Mercedes straight in the eye. "I need you to help me with my song."

Mercedes gave Quinn a small smile; Quinn returned it. "What did you have in mind?"

XXX

Well, I hope everyone's enjoying this so far… Thank you to my loyal reviewers, and to all of my lurkers who have yet to review… Maybe you should get on that…. So… reviews… I enjoy them… That'd be nice…


	8. Do You Know What You're Fighting For?

VIII

Will Schuester knew when things were off in glee club.

Quinn and Finn had broken up, he knew that; it must have been ugly, because they were sitting on opposite ends of the choir room, arms crossed, this sour look on both of their faces.

He also knew that this was probably a concoction of Rachel Berry and Wally Weaver. The songs they had sung over the past few days had probably pushed Finn and Quinn over the edge, and Schue resented that…

But to see Rachel and Finn kind of back together (well, they were sitting together and talking, so this was good), was kind of nice; he personally didn't like Finn and Quinn as a couple.

He would much rather see Quinn and Wally together; after hearing about their duet from the gig, he knew they had chemistry, he had seen it in them just hanging out in the choir room.

Hopefully it would all work out.

"Alright, Quinn, you're up today!" Schue pointed to Quinn; she gave him a weak smile, and stood up along with Mercedes and Santana, as Artie picked up his electric guitar.

She stood before the glee club, actually nervous about singing this song to them; she could feel Finn's eyes on her.

"I don't usually sing R&B or soul or whatever it is Janelle Monae does…" Quinn explained. "I think I'm stepping way outside my comfort zone in many ways with this song…"

She glanced back at her friends, and gave them a nod. "_So you think I'm alone?_" Quinn sang. "_But being alone's the only way to be… When you step outside, it feels like you're fighting for your sanity…_"

It was the first verse that scared Wally… '_being alone's the only way to be_'? Maybe she was sending him a message… The message that she didn't want to get in a relationship with him, especially after she had broken up with Finn… She had been a wreck last night; she skipped dinner and went right to her room, where she remained for the entire night. Wally mentioned to Judy that maybe he should talk to her, and Judy only responded with, "Only if you want to die."

"_This is a cold war, you'd better know what you're fighting for… This is a cold war, do you know what you're fighting for?_"

'_Do you know what you're fighting for_'? Maybe it was a different message from the one that Wally originally thought; he couldn't help but smile.

"_If you wanna be free…_" Quinn crooned, her backup singers echoing her. "_Below the ground's the only place to be… 'Cause in this life…_"

"'_Cause in this life._" The two girls sang along.

"_You spend time running from depravity…_" The music went into what felt like slow motion, and Quinn's eye locked with Wally's. "_This is a cold war, do you know what you're fighting for? This is a cold war, you better know what you're fighting for…_"

As the music picked up for the second half of the chorus, Finn followed Quinn's eyes; she was looking at Wally Weaver, singing this song to _him_. "What's the matter?" Rachel whispered.

"She's singing it to _him_…" Finn whispered back.

Rachel rolled her eyes; they may be broken up, but it was going to be harder to get Finn back than she originally thought.

"_This is a cold war, you better know what you're fighting for! This is a cold war, do you know what you're fighting for?_" Quinn picked it up, as she led into the next verse. "_Bring wings to the weak, and bring grace to the strong, may all evil stumble as it flies into the world…_" Quinn couldn't help but glance at Finn. "_All the tribes comes and the mighty will crumble, we must brave this night and have faith in love…_" When she said this she looked at Wally again. "_I'm trying to find me peace…_"

"_Trying to find my peace…_"

"_I was made to believe there's something wrong with me…"_

"_Something wrong with me…"_

"_And it hurts my heart…_"

"_Hurts my heart!_"

"_Lord have mercy, ain't plain to see? This is a cold war, you better know what you're fighting for! This is a cold war, do you know what you're fighting for? ARTIE!_" She pointed to Artie as he started the solo.

Quinn backed up, and caught her breath during the solo as her fellow glee clubbers provided the '_nahna nah nah…_' in the background. For the third time she met Wally's eyes; he had his signature crooked smile on, and Quinn couldn't help but smirk back at him.

Finally she stepped back up, to finish off the song. "_Do you know it's a cold, cold war? Do you, do you, do you?_"

As she was asking the million-dollar question, Mercedes and Santana were slowly fading out with the "_Bye, bye, bye, don't you cry when I say goodbye…_"

The song ended, and her friends clapped and cheered. "Thank you, Quinn." Schue said, as they sat down. "Well, everybody, I'll see you all tomorrow!"

The group dispersed; Quinn made a beeline for Wally, but was intercepted by Finn.

"You were singing that song to him, weren't you?" Finn asked, his voice laced with poison.

Quinn gave him her signature frosty glare. "Why do you care? We aren't dating anymore."

"You were probably cheating on me with him, weren't you?" Finn accused. "You're just never happy with whoever you're with, are you? You always want what you can't have!"

Quinn was appalled. "I did not cheat on you Finn!"

"That's a lie!" Finn shouted. "You cheated on me with Puck, then you cheated on Sam with me, so it's probably safe to assume that you cheat on me with Wally… _Again_!"

"Oh shut up Finn!" Quinn hissed back. "I did not cheat on you with Wally! You probably cheated on me with Rachel!"

"I did not!"

"I'm not having this conversation…" Quinn started to walk away. "We aren't dating anymore, so I don't really care what you think."

"Yeah, yeah…" Finn was trying to think of a good comeback. "Yeah, well neither do I!"

Quinn rolled her eyes and stormed out, looked down the hallway, trying to find Wally; his lean figure was nowhere to be seen, though.

She quickly moved down the hallway, trying to track him down… Quinn let out a little yelp when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty classroom, closing the door behind them.

"Quinn." Wally Weaver said breathlessly, his dark eyes lighting up at the sight of her.

"Wally," Quinn whispered, not caring that he had just yanked her into a classroom. "I was looking for you-"

"Were you singing that song to me?" He asked, cutting her off.

Quinn paused. "Did you sing 'Cosmic Love' to me?"

"You're avoiding the question."

"No, _you're_ avoiding the question."

Their eyes were locked; Wally knew he couldn't win this one… When it came to her, he was such a push-over.

"Quinn," he breathed. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met." He inhaled and got a whiff of her perfume. "And, I know we've only known each other for a short time, but have never felt this way before, not with any other girl I've been with. I think… I think I love you."

Quinn's jaw had come unhinged. "I-I think I love you too…"

Neither of them knew who closed the gap that had been gradually getting smaller, but finally, their lips met.

As cliché as it was, Quinn saw fireworks; there were a few sparks with Finn, nothing at all with Puck, and Sam… He had/has fish lips. Enough said there.

They broke for air eventually, just looking at each other. A few beats of silence passed, until they both burst out laughing.

Quinn thought back to fate for a moment; maybe fate dumped Wally Weaver on her porch that Wednesday night, but it was their choice that they were here, professing their undying love for each other in this classroom.

XXX

Well, I know the ending was kind of lame, but whatever…

All I have to say is FINALLY. Geeze, those two were just dancing around each other forever!

Well, reviews! Reviews are nice…


	9. We Are Wild And Young

IX

"Are you looking at porn?"

Wally glanced up at the sound of Quinn's voice; she was leaning in the doorway of his room (he had been staying there for about two months and since it smelled less like laundry detergent and more like Axe, it was officially Wally's room), a small smile playing on her face.

"Close enough." He replied. Quinn cocked an eyebrow and made her way over to Wally, whose eyes were glued to the computer screen; she rested her chin on his shoulder to see what he was looking at and laughed.

"Guitars?" Quinn chuckled. "Porn for you is looking at guitars?"

Wally nodded. "It's a Fender Stratocaster with a wine red body, black pick guard, maple fret board and…" he looked up at Quinn. "It's a lefty."

Quinn nodded in understanding; after dating Wally for about a month, she knew that while he did love his current guitar, it was older than he was and falling apart.

"How much is it?" Quinn asked.

Wally let out a snort. "Too much."

Quinn clicked her tongue. "That's too bad; it's a nice looking guitar."

"It's not just a 'nice looking guitar'… It's a sexy guitar…" Wally's dark eyes were fixed onto the computer screen.

"Hey," Quinn pulled him back. "You're not allowed to call anything else sexy, except me."

"Well, I mean it's a guitar, not a girl."

"Sometimes I think you _do_ love your guitar more than me."

"Not true." He kissed her on the cheek, then on the lips. "Because no matter what, you will always be able to kiss better than any guitar ever made." Quinn shot him a look and then he added with a laugh, "And no guitar has eyes as beautiful as yours."

"Guitars don't have eyes."

"It's the thought that counts."

Quinn couldn't help but smile "It does."; sure he called her sexy every now and then, but he called her beautiful more and it was when he said that to her that Quinn knew she had made the right choice.

Everyone in glee club was happy for the two of them… Well, except Finn. He was still pissed about Quinn breaking up with him, and found every opportunity to hate on Wally and Quinn. Rachael was Finn's shoulder to cry on and they gradually grew closer until almost a month after that day in the empty classroom, Finn and Rachel were finally back together, and there were no more hard feelings between Fabeaver and Finchael.

Happy ending, right?

For now; In Sue Sylvester's office at McKinley High School, she was ensuring that the glee club would meet its demise at Nationals after their newest and one of their strongest members was taken out of the equation.

Sue punched a number into her phone, and put it to her ear.

One ring… Two rings… three… four…

"Hello?" A gruff voice asked.

Sue smiled. "Is this Mr. Weaver?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Sue Sylvester…" Sue looked over the file in front of her. "Are you the father of Walter Weaver?"

There was a pause. "…Yes…"

Sue's grin got even bigger. "I believe I have some information that you might find very useful…"

XXX

"Wally… Wally, wake up…" Wally rolled over in his bed, and pulled his pillow over his face.

"It's Saturday…" He groaned. "Why can't I sleep in?"

Quinn crawled closer to him on the bed, pressing kisses to his exposed neck. "Because it's your birthday."

"I hate birthdays… Especially mine."

Quinn frowned. "Come on… Judy made French toast…"

He pulled the pillow off of his face and looked up at his girlfriend. "Fine. But only for Judy."

Quinn left to allow him to get dressed; she knew he was probably mad at her, as he had explicitly told her not to do anything for his birthday. He didn't say why, but Quinn decided to celebrate it anyway.

Wally dragged himself down the stairs, wearing some of his new clothes that Quinn had gotten for him, as all of his old clothes didn't fit him and/or had numerous holes in them.

"I told you red's a good color on you." Quinn said smugly, referencing the simple red shirt he was wearing that she had picked out for him.

Wally just let out a snort and started eating his toast. "So, do you want to go out today?" Quinn asked. "We can celebrate…"

Wally shrugged. "I don't care…"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Ok, then we I guess we are."

They finished eating, said good bye to Judy, and left the house. Quinn left on his favorite radio station and after they butchered 'Remedy' by the Black Crowes, Wally seemed to be in a much better mood; Quinn decided it was time to set her plan in motion.

Wally was confused when Quinn pulled into the driveway of a very nice looking house, that wasn't hers.

"Where are we?" Wally asked.

Quinn flashed him a wicked smile. "You'll see…"

They got out, and instead of going for the front door, Quinn led him around the back, through a gate, and into the back yard.

It was large back yard with beautiful green grass and a large in-ground pool; this made Wally's heart sink. He didn't like pools or anything that involved him taking off his shirt.

Suddenly, members of the glee club were jumping out from behind chairs, from in the pool, and even out the one lone tree in the yard. "SURPRISE!" They all screamed at him; Wally felt his mouth unhinge.

"Surprise…" Quinn looked up at him, smiling broadly.

"I certainly am…" Wally's face was almost as red as his shirt. "But, I thought I said I didn't want you to do anything for my birthday…"

"Yeah, well this wasn't just my idea," Quinn said in her own defense. "Everyone wanted to do this."

"Hey come on, lovebirds!" Santana yelled. "Get over here and join the party!"

Quinn took his hand and led his over to the patio; She had been wearing her bathing suit under the sundress, so she just shucked said dress (giving an oogling Wally a wink at the same time), and moved over to the pool where the rest of the glee club was.

Wally followed her over to the pool cautiously, standing next to Artie, who couldn't swim because of his legs.

"Wally," Artie said. "First off, I want to say happy birthday man."

Wally smiled at him as he took a seat next to his be speckled friend. "Thank you Artie."

"Second off, why don't you get into the pool?"

_Excuses, excuses, I need a good excuse…_ "I didn't know I needed my bathing suit, so I didn't bring it."

"Just go in with your shorts, dude." Finn said, swimming over to the edge where Artie and Wally were seated. "It's not that big of a deal."

Wally shook his head. "They're brand new… I don't want to get them ruined."

"Judy won't mind!" Quinn called from the other end of the pool, where she was hanging out with Mercedes and Brittany.

_Ok, more excuses…_ "I can't swim that well."

Sam waded over to them. "Neither can I; That's why I hang out in the shallow end."

"I just would rather hang out here, with Artie." Wally explained.

A few feet away, Mercedes glanced over at Wally then turned to Quinn. "Something's up…"

"Maybe Wally's just allergic to the water." Brittany suggested. "I've heard it's very common."

"I'll talk to him." Quinn said, getting out of the pool and moving over towards Wally. "Hey," she smiled pulling him to his feet. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." They walked over to where the food was, Wally not taking his eyes off of Quinn's magnificent body; if she hadn't told him she had a baby, Wally would have never known. "What's up?"

"Why don't you want to go for a swim?" Quinn asked bluntly as she picked up a soda. "I mean it's a nice day, and it is _your_ party…"

"I just don't."

Quinn opened her mouth to say something, but she held her tongue and just exhaled instead; she had promised herself that this relationship wouldn't end like her other ones, because she wanted it to work. She wasn't going to force Wally to do things he didn't want to do, or be a bitch to him, or treat him like a piece of arm candy, etc. She was going to treat him like her boyfriend, just because she loved him.

"Are you upset?" Wally asked, reading her like a book.

Quinn shook her head. "No, no, I'm not… I love you."

"Love you too…"

She noticed this hint of sadness in his eyes. "You wanna talk about it?"

Wally gave her a reassuring smile. "Not now. Go have fun. You deserve it." He leaned down and kissed her.

Quinn couldn't help but smile at him; He looked so relaxed, but she knew something was bugging him, so she made a note to ask him about it later.

"Hey, Wally!" Artie called to them as they started walking over. "Did you bring your guitar?"

Wally nodded. "Yeah it's in the car… hang on a second." He jogged back out to the car and returned with his acoustic guitar.

He strummed a few chords and started off a song. "_I feel in love with a Southern girl… I gave her wings, but she don't wanna fly no more…_"

Artie picked up. "_Slow it down… Slow it down…_"

"_She wants a ring, she's slammin' the door…_"

"_Baby don't cry, whatcha in a hurry for?"_

"_Slow it down… slow it down…_"

Finn joined in from the other side of the pool. "_Oh well we are wild and young…_"

Rachel finished the line. "_We have just began…_"

Puck picked up. "_So slow it down, you move a little too fast…_"

Then Sam. "_You take a deep breath, you make this last…_"

"_These should be the best days of your life,_" Santana sang. "_So right, so right, so right tonight!_"

The entire group sang. "_I said we are wild and young! Oh, we are just begun!_"

Blaine, who had come with Kurt, sang the first part. "_Well, her free fall came a little out of the blue… What happened to the days of doin' what we wanted to do?_"

"_Slow it down…_" Mercedes' bluesy voice sounded throughout the backyard. "_Slow it down…_"

"_Well, we should kick back and have a little fun…_" Kurt sang.

Brittany came up from under the water just in time to sing. "_Two kids getting high… Have a couple beers in the sun…_"

Tina picked it up. "_Slow it down… Slow it down…_"

"_We are wild and young…_" Quinn crooned, as she moved over to sit by Wally and Artie.

Wally joined her for the next line. "_We have just begun…_"

The whole group sang the chorus, their voices rowing out the lone acoustic guitar. "_I said we are wild and young! Oh, we are wild and young! We are wild and young! I said we are wild and young!_"

Finn picked up the final chorus. "_Go on, slow it down, you move a little too fast…_"

Puck stepped up again. "_You take a deep breath, you make this last…_"

"_Yeah, well these should be the best days of your life,_" Artie finished off the verse. "_So right, so right, so right tonight!_"

The New Directions sang the entire verse so loudly that the people who lived next door were looking at them through their windows.

"_I said we are wild and young! I said we are wild and young!_"

"_Oh, we are wild and young…_" Wally finished it off with a few final strums to his guitar; as soon as the guitar died out, the teenagers clapped and cheered, joined by the neighbors who were watching them.

Next to Wally, Quinn had slipped her hand into Wally's; she could tell he was still bothered by something, but she would just ask him later… Right now, they were just going to enjoy each other's company and the company of their friends.

XXX

Later on that night, Quinn and Wally laying on Wally's bed, Wally staring at the ceiling, Quinn curled up at his side. They had spent most of the night making small talk, avoiding the white elephant in the room.

"Do you really want to know?" Wally asked, finally addressing it.

"Know what?"

"Why I didn't want to get into the pool. I know you're curious."

Quinn bit her lip. "I am." She admitted.

Wally pulled her closer to his body, feeling her nose press against his neck. "I guess the question should really be converted from 'why didn't you swim today?' to 'why did you leave Seattle?'"

Quinn pulled herself up so that their eyes could meet. "Huh?"

"I'm going to tell you a story, Quinn," Wally said, his dark eyes filled with gloom again. "And no matter what I say next, I don't want you to look at me any different, ok?"

Quinn nodded. "Of course, Wally…" She whispered as she placed a kiss to his lips. This was going to be the first time he was really going to open up about whatever had happened in Seattle, and while she was happy that he trusted her, she could feel her stomach churning in anticipation for whatever he was going to tell her.

XXX

Well, thank you everyone for reading and reviewing so far! I'm sorry for the wait, but I kept trying to rework the chapter, and I'm still not 100% happy with it, but whatever… I just want to move it along.

Next chapter, we finally find out about Wally's dark past, so review if you want to find out about it!


	10. Dance With The Devil On The Dark Side

X

"_I'm going to tell you a story, Quinn," Wally said, his dark eyes filled with gloom again. "And no matter what I say next, I don't want you to look at me any different, ok?"_

"My mom," Wally explained. "Was a music teacher at a local middle school. She taught me everything I know about music. But I already told you that." Quinn nodded.

"My dad was a history teacher… That's how they met." He smiled, and his eyes had this faraway look in them. "They were in love… They got married and had me soon after."

"You were happy…" Quinn noticed, her voice quiet. "What happened?"

Wally looked away from her. "She died when I was seven. Car accident."

Quinn felt her breath hitch. "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah," Wally frowned. "Me too."

"What happened to your dad?"

"He started drinking. A lot." Wally's arms tightened around her. "When he drank, he got angry. It started off with verbal abuse, but it escalated. The reason I didn't want to even take off my shirt at the pool was because I have these terrible scars all over my shoulder from where he smashed a beer bottle on it one day…"

Quinn felt her heart breaking; when she first met Wally, she would have never guessed that he had such a horrible childhood, as he was always smiling and happy and carefree. "Wally…" She felt his arms remove themselves from around her.

"I trust you enough to show them to you… The question is," He sat up, and looked down at her. "Do you want to see them?"

Quinn nodded. He tugged off his shirt, and Quinn couldn't help but let out a little gasp; there was this terrible web of white scars spreading over his right shoulder and down onto his chest. "Oh Wally…" She reached out and gently touched his shoulder.

He let her fingers linger there for a moment before her pulled back and put his shirt back on. "Do you know why I hate my birthday so much?" Wally asked; Quinn could only shake her head. "When I turned ten, he came home and wasn't plastered so I asked him if we could do something together, ya hang out, maybe go play some baseball… I was still hoping that he was still the same person he was before my mom died…" Wally's dark eyes hardened. "He asked why and I told him that it was my birthday; he started screaming at me, calling me a selfish bastard and threw me down the stairs. I broke my arm, and had to lie to my school about what happened, because I was afraid he would kill me if I told anyone what would happen. It was after that that I promised I would get out of there as soon as I could, and that's exactly what I did; when I turned sixteen, a friend of mine got me Lucille and got me out of Seattle. I haven't seen the bastard since."

Quinn reached out and put a hand on his knee "Wait here." She commanded, quickly leaving the room. Wally watched her go, and looked down at his shaking hands; he was starting to freak out.

_What if she thinks I'm a freak, now?_ He thought. A million similar thoughts were racing through Wally's head, and he was wondering if he had made the right choice in telling Quinn about his past, even though they had only been dating for a few weeks.

Quinn poked her head back in, a smile playing on her lips; Wally couldn't help but smile back. "Well, Judy and I paid for most of this, but some of the other glee members chipped in…" Quinn dragged in a large black case and laid it on the bed.

Wally sat up, looked at Quinn, then down at the case. "Quinn, you really didn't have to-"

"After what you just told me, now I know how much I had to." Quinn took his hand and placed it on the snap of the case. "Open it."

He hesitated, but then opened the case; Inside was the wine red Fender guitar he had been oogling at only about a week prior. "Oh my God, Quinn…"

"You are in desperate need of a new guitar," Quinn smiled. "It was the least we could do…"

He ran his fingers over the new strings. "It's… The best present I've ever gotten." He reached over and pulled Quinn into a hug. "Thank you, so much…"

"Wally, I love you," Quinn explained. "And I should be thanking _you_ for telling me about your past."

"I had to tell someone. I've been on my own for so long, that's it's nice to finally have someone who understands and loves me, baggage and all." He smiled at her, but Quinn could tell it was one of those hurt smiles.

Quinn ran her fingers through his dark hair; Wally accepted her, even though she had gotten knocked up, and she accepted him even though he had been abused by his father. They were messed up, but Quinn guessed that's what made them so perfect for each other.

"Promise me one thing, Quinn."

"Anything." She said automatically.

"Don't tell the other members of glee club… Please." He pleaded.

Quinn gave him a reassuring smile. "I won't." She kissed his gently. "Happy birthday…"

Wally smiled back at her. "It's been one of the best ones I've had in a very long time."

XXX

"Come on!" Quinn called back to her boyfriend, as she bounded up the walkway of the Corcoran household; Wally had never seen Quinn this happy, ever.

She was babysitting Beth tonight for Shelby, and asked Wally to come along so he could meet her baby. Just the thought of seeing her baby made Quinn smile even brighter than it normally was.

"Hey, you don't have to lug up a guitar!" Wally called up to her.

"You've lugged that thing across the United States," Quinn snarked back. "You can make it a few more feet… Beth would really enjoy it."

Over the past few months of knowing each other, Quinn had found that Wally had a soft spot for kids, and he had been excited to meet Beth ever since Quinn had first told Wally of her existence; after she had told Wally that at almost a year old she was already a music freak, he was sold.

Besides, she knew he needed something to take his mind off of things; it had only been about a week since he had told her about his father, because she knew he probably still had some reservations about telling her. She figured if she took him with her to see her baby, maybe he would loosen up a bit.

Quinn rang the doorbell, and Shelby answered the door, smiling down at the teens. "Hey, Quinn." She addressed Quinn, and then turned to Wally. "You must be Wally."

"Yes, ma'am, how do you do?" Wally held out his hand.

Shelby shook it. "I'm doing pretty good. Come in, come in! Quinn mentioned you would be bringing your guitar, Beth will be very excited."

Shelby led them into the living room, where a beautiful baby was bouncing in one of those bouncing chairs; Shelby noticed how both Wally and Quinn's smiles had widened when they saw the baby.

Quinn walked over and picked up the baby, cradling her to her chest. "Hello…" Quinn cooed to the baby.

Shelby smiled. "Well, I'll be back around one… You know the drill, Quinn, and you two are welcome to whatever's in the fridge."

"Thanks, Shelby." Quinn thanked the woman, and after a few final goodbyes, Shelby left.

Wally put the guitar down, and looked over at Quinn who was still rocking Beth. "Can I hold her?"

Quinn nodded and handed the baby over to Wally; He took the baby in his lanky arms and bounced her a little bit, grinning at the little laughs and giggles Beth was making.

Quinn smiled. "She likes you…"

Wally looked up at her for a second then looked back at Beth. "She has beautiful eyes… Like her mother."

Quinn blushed. "That's what Shelby tells me all the time." Quinn walked over to the piano, and opened the covering. "Well, it's late and if you want to sing her something, we're going to have to do it now."

"Oh, uh, yeah." Wally got Beth settled in her bouncing chair, pulled his guitar out of its case, and took a seat next to the baby, all as Quinn got herself ready to play. "Now, Miss Beth, we are going to sing you to sleep…" He glanced up at Quinn with a smile. "Get it?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Yes, we get it." She played a few notes to get the song started.

Wally began playing as well. "_Michael lived on the other side… Dreamed he was an only child… Wake up screaming in the middle of night… dance with the devil on the dark side… Oh, oh, oh… hey…_"

Quinn picked up. "_We got married in a Vegas bar… with confetti on the dance floor… No tin cans trailing from behind the car… Throwing quarters out the back door…_"

Wally crooned a few '_oh_'s before they both went into the chorus. "_Sing me to sleep tonight… Sing me to sleep tonight… No memory tonight… Sing me to sleep tonight…_"

Their voices melted and weaved together for the bridge; "_Oh… Under cover… One of the other…_"

Quinn knew this wasn't a piano song, but she still liked to hear the intricate piano part Wally had come up with for this song, mixed in with the chords and finger-picking from his guitar. Beth seemed to like the guitar more than anything though, as whenever Wally would play a little rift, Beth would giggle and try to grab it.

"_Sing me to sleep tonight…_" They sang together.

"_I wanna hold you but it's just too late now…_" Wally crooned.

"_Sing me to sleep tonight…_"

"_I wanna hear you say it's all gonna be alright…_" Quinn sang quietly.

"_No memory tonight…_"

"_I wanna hold you but it's just too late now…_"

"_Sing me to sleep tonight…_"

"_I wanna hear you say it's all gonna be alright…_" Quinn finished the song. She stopped playing, expecting the song that usually put her to sleep when Wally sang it to have put Beth to sleep; instead, the baby was giggling and still trying to grab Wally's guitar.

"Well, that didn't work out as planned." Quinn sighed.

"Eh, we just go on to the next song." Wally smiled, more at Beth than at Quinn. "Right?"

Quinn smiled. "I guess you're right."

XXX

Three songs later, which like 'Sing Me to Sleep' usually knocked Quinn out by the second verse, Beth was still awake. Quinn decided to take a quick bathroom break and went to raid Shelby's fridge to keep their strength up, especially if they wanted to get this kid to bed.

She returned to the living room with a bowl of strawberries and two Nesteas, expecting Wally to have restored to something along the lines of Jimi Hendrix or the Who to put Beth to sleep, but they weren't by the piano where she had left them.

"Wally?" Quinn called; the guitar had stopped playing, and the house was quiet. Quinn looked around for the two of them, finally finding them on the couch.

They were both sound asleep, Beth in Wally's arms, her head on his chest. Quinn chuckled, and pulled out her phone to take a picture for Shelby.

She put down the food, and moved over to the sleeping figures. Quinn leaned down to whisper in his ear; "Wally… Wake up…" his eyes fluttered open.

"Huh?"

"You fell asleep." Quinn whispered. "So did Beth… We should put her to bed."

Wally nodded, slowly stood up, and followed Quinn into Beth's room, laying her down into the crib.

The two just looked down at the sleeping baby. "She's beautiful." Wally observed. "Like her mother."

"You keep saying that."

"That's because it's true."

Quinn slipped her hand into Wally's. "Come on… I stole some strawberries from the fridge."

They moved back into the living room, sat down, and started eating, Quinn curled up under Wally's arm.

"Do you regret it?" Wally asked.

"Regret what?"

"Giving her up?"

Quinn sighed. "I do, because I love her, but at the same time I don't because now Shelby has the daughter she never had and I can finish high school and college." Quinn paused. "I know this is a dumb question, but do you regret leaving Seattle?"

Wally shook his head. "No, absolutely not. I would have died if I had stayed there, and…" He kissed Quinn's forehead. "I never would have met you if I was still in Seattle."

They just hung out for the rest of the night, and talked about nationals and what was going to happen over the next few weeks.

A few hours later, Shelby came home, and after Wally had gone out to the car to put his guitar away, Quinn showed Shelby the photo of the two of them sleeping on the couch.

"Aw…" Shelby giggled at the picture. "That's cute… you'll have to send me a copy of it."

"I will."

Shelby hugged Quinn at the door. "Thank you again, sweetie… And tell Wally thanks again." Shelby winked at Quinn. "I really like him; you two are cute together."

Quinn blushed. "Thanks Shelby."

Quinn quickly left and got into Wally's car; the smiled at each other. "Ready to go home?" Quinn noticed that he called her house _home_, and it was at that moment that Quinn realized that she wanted to live in the same house with Wally for the rest of her life.

XXX

Well, I'll let you all just digest this chapter…

Let me know what you think about it! Review!


	11. It's Too Bad That We Have To Part

XI

Wally could tell Mr. Schue was upset about something; while he was smiling and trying to look happy, the glint in his eyes was missing. Something was off, Wally couldn't figure out what though; everything was going swell for the glee club, with Nationals just around the corner and their songs coming together everything seemed perfect.

The look on Schue's face told him that maybe it wasn't.

Next to him, Quinn was laughing, tapping Wally on the shoulder, trying to get his attention. "It was so funny, wasn't it Wally? You saw it, right?" She was referencing a prank Puck had pulled on this math teacher they all despised.

"Wha-? Oh, yeah, right." His brows were furrowed, trying to figure out what was going on in Schue's head.

Quinn's smile faded, and she leaned closer to her boyfriend. "What's up?" she asked, voice low.

"Schue…" Wally replied. "Something's up."

Quinn studied Schue for a moment; something _was_ wrong, but Quinn couldn't put her finger on what it was.

She was about to ask Wally what he thought was up, when Schue asked the club to quiet down. "Guys, I need everyone's attention." He said, voice solemn. "I have something you all might want to hear."

"Is it about nationals?" Finn asked, growing concerned.

Schue shook his head. "No. It's uh… I don't know how to tell you guys, without telling you…" He inhaled. "Jean Sylvester died a few days ago."

You could have heard a pin drop in the choir room. Wally didn't know who Jean was, but he took a wild guess that maybe she was related in some way to Sue.

"You're kidding, right?" Mercedes asked, shocked. "You can't be serious…"

Schue shook his head. "I wish I was."

The room was quiet again. "When's the funeral?" Rachel asked.

Schue shrugged. "I don't know if there's going to be one…"

Finn stood up. "Wait, Sue's not having one?"

_I was right, she is related to Sue…_ Wally thought, as Schue told them that Sue had not told him if she was having one or not.

"We can plan it." Kurt said suddenly.

The room was quiet again. "What?" Schue asked, he himself surprised at what Kurt was saying.

"We can plan the funeral." Kurt said again.

"Yeah, I'll help." Finn looked down at his step-brother with a smile.

Schue smiled at them. "I think Sue would really like that… Why don't you two talk to her?" Finn and Kurt nodded, and quickly left the room.

"Well, everybody else," Schue looked around the room. "I know Sue isn't our best friend, but I want you all to be supportive of her, ok?" Everyone nodded. "Alright, we'll start auditions for the lead in Nationals tomorrow. See you all then."

The group left in silence, all of them going their separate ways. Quinn and Wally stopped by his locker, and after a few beats, Wally asked Quinn his burning question: "Who's Jean?"

A ghost of a smile played on Quinn's lips. "She's Sue's sister, who had Down Syndrome. I only met her a few times, but she was one of the nicest, sweetest people you will ever meet."

Wally shook his head. "I wish I could have met her…"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah… She was great."

The two of them, along with the rest of glee club went through the day on autopilot, completely wrecked by the news.

Wally hadn't felt this upset in a long, long time, and he didn't even know Jean; but he did know what loss felt like and no matter what, it always sucked.

XXX

_Wally Weaver was the sharpest looking seven year-old in Seattle._

_Too bad the reason for his little tux was his mother's funeral. He wasn't naïve, he knew his mother, the one person he loved more than anything else in this world, was dead. Her car had skid out on a patch of black ice and hit a huge truck._

_She hadn't made it off the table._

_His father had been a crying mess, and Wally had never seen his father cry. Ever._

_He was trying to be strong, trying to hold it in, but when he had to give the eulogy he had fallen apart, slumped over the podium, crying until he had no tears left, and then cried some more._

_The night that Wally and Jerry Weaver buried Brianna Weaver, was the first night Jerry drank himself to sleep. It wasn't the last, though._

_A week after was the first time Jerry yelled at Wally for something stupid, he couldn't even remember what it was._

_About six months after that was the first time he hit Wally._

_Nine years later, Wally left. Jerry hadn't seen his son in almost a year or so, he couldn't remember. He had forgotten._

_Wally had forgotten too._

Until now.

The funeral for Jean Sylvester had just ended with the glee club performance of 'Pure Imagination', and now Wally was waiting in his car for Quinn, who had run off to the bathroom, crying softly. The two funerals were blurring together, and the painful memories were rushing back to him.

_His grandmother's hand became Quinn's as her thumb gently stroked the back of his hand._

_It wasn't Schue reading the eulogy, it was his sobbing father._

_Brianna told Jerry that she didn't want some stupid church hymns played at her funeral… she wanted Jimi. Since Jerry couldn't play, he asked a co-worker and friend to play a song. Wally remembered the way his fingers glided over the strings playing the sad song on the lone acoustic guitar._

_The lyrics from 'Pure Imagination' and 'Hear My Train A Comin'' were blurring together in a macabre sort of mash-up._

_Take a look and you'll see me waitin' around for the train…_

_If you want to view paradise, you gotta leave this town…_

_What we'll see is that's it's too bad, little girl, too bad that we had to part…_

_It was like every cliché in all the dumb movies; the sand slipping through your fingers, the hourglass falling to the floor in slow motion, your head slowly slipping under the water and not be able to do anything about it. Everything was falling apart._

The passenger door opened, breaking Wally's trance, and Quinn slid in. "Sorry, the line for the bathroom was long, everyone was trying to fix their mascara…" She tried to explain, glancing over at him, pausing only to do a double take. "Why are you crying?"

Wally inhaled. "I was back at my mother's funeral."

Quinn laid her hand on his. "Do you want to talk about it?" Wally bit his lip, trying to hold it in. "Don't fight it anymore…" Quinn whispered. "Just let it out."

Wally did. He cried and cried and cried, and Quinn just reached over and held him. "My whole life fell apart on that day…" Wally sobbed.

"I know, I know…" Quinn could feel tears leaking out of her own eyes. "I'm sorry…"

Wally put a hand behind her head, and kissed her roughly. Quinn was confused, but responded to Wally with just as much fervor.

They broke when they both needed air, and just stared at each other; their eyes were red and puffy from crying, and both of their lips were swollen for their intense make-out session.

"I'm sorry…" Wally said, looking away from her. "I just need something to hold onto… I need you."

Quinn reached over and held his hand again; she had read somewhere that funerals and loss made people cling onto the things and the people that were still with them. "I understand, but it's kind of uncomfortable to cuddle in the front seat of a car…" She brought his hand to her lips to give it a soft kiss. "Let's go home."

"Yeah," Wally sunk back in his seat and put the car in drive. "Home." The word was foreign but comforting; his first home had died with his mother back in Seattle, but he had found a new one in Lima, Ohio in the home of Quinn Fabray.

XXX

Well this chapter was also kind of rough to write and no matter how hard I tried, it just kept coming out weird.

Sorry about my poor mash-up as well… I'm not good at that sort of thing.

Also, I want to keep this story kind of short, because I'm more interested in the second part of this series… but I'll explain that more later (don't want to spoil anything for you guys)… Basically what I'm trying to say, is that don't expect 'Wednesday' to go on for much longer… Sorry. But don't worry, I'll have something even better for you guys later ;)

Well, review! Reviews make me happy!


	12. I'm Going Where The Cold Wind Blows

XII

Wally and Quinn had been spending more and more time with each other after the funeral as they both just needed something to forget about how much everything else… sucked.

Music didn't suck, so they decided to curl up next to each other on the couch in Quinn's basement and listen to whatever happened to come up on Wally's iPod.

An older sounding song came on (Quinn could tell, because it wasn't as crisp sounding as some of the newer stuff on Wally's iPod), and a man started singing along with a lone guitar.

As the man was singing, Quinn listened to the lyrics. "I've heard this song before…" Quinn said slowly.

Wally nodded "Mhm… Nirvana did it during their Unplugged session… This is the Lead Belly version…" He pulled away from her and picked up his guitar, and began strumming along with the song. "_My girl, my girl, don't lie to me… Tell me where did you sleep last night…_" Wally's voice took on this whole new edge as he sang along with Lead Belly. "_In the pines, in the pines, where the sun don't ever shine… I would shiver the whole night through…_"

Quinn was pretty confident she knew the lyrics, so she decided to join. "_My girl, my girl, where will you go? I'm going where the cold wind blows…_" Wally smiled at her, proud that she knew the lyrics. "_In the pines, in the pines, where the sun don't ever shine… I would shiver the whole night through…_"

Wally moved closer to her, and smiled at the blush that spread across her cheeks. "_Her husband was a hardworking man, about a mile from here… His head was found in a driving wheel, but his body was never found…_ _My girl, my girl, don't lie to me…Tell me where did you sleep last night… In the pines, in the pines, where the sun don't ever shine… I would shiver the whole night through…_"

Quinn picked up. "_My girl, my girl, where will you go? I'm going where the cold wind blows… In the pines, in the pines, where the sun don't ever shine… I would shiver the whole night through…_"

"_My girl, my girl, don't lie to me… Tell me where did you sleep last night… In the pines, in the pines, where the sun don't ever shine… I would shiver the whole night through…"_ Wally strummed along with Lead Belly as their voices mixed together.

They sang the final part together. "_My girl, my girl, where will you go? I'm going where the cold wind blows… In the pines, in the pines, where the sun don't ever shine… I would shiver the whole night through…_"

Wally strummed the final chord, and the song ended. "Wow." Quinn breathed. "That was… amazing."

Wally's cheeks reddened. "My guitar was subpar… I mean, I don't have a twelve-string, so it doesn't sound as good as Lead Belly's-"

Quinn cut his off by pressing her lips to his. "Shut up." She said between kisses. "You're amazing… Maybe for your next birthday we'll get you a twelve-string…"

"No…" Wally put the guitar aside and pulled her in close, his calloused hands running through her blonde hair. "You don't need too…"

"We'll see…" Quinn smiled. "Maybe we could try and do a song during Nationals, you know, just us. Maybe even 'Where Did You Sleep Last Night'…" Quinn could see it unfolding on the stage at Nationals; just her, Wally, and his brand new twelve-string. The rest of the glee club would come on, somber, humming along with the song. The audience would give them a standing ovation, as they went into the next song.

"A legit duet?" Wally was surprised. "Like what Finn and Rachel do?"

"Yeah," Quinn shrugged. "Why not? You've got a more powerful voice than he does, and our chemistry is…" Quinn couldn't give what they had a name, so she just whistled. "I mean, ever since 'Lovers in Japan', it's been kind of obvious that we make a great team."

"I can't write music," Wally sighed. "It's my fatal flaw."

"But if we do something like that, a song that's going to blow people's minds," Quinn motioned to the iPod that was now softly crooning 'Red House'. "We wouldn't lose."

Wally smiled. "Well, it's Schue's call, but he seems pretty convinced that we need original songs."

Quinn smiled. "Alright. But you do admit that we make a great team?"

Wally laughed. "We do… I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I don't know either." Quinn admitted; she paused for a moment. "I love you, Wally Weaver, and if I hadn't met you, I would still be the Ice Queen." She let out an embarrassed giggle. "You melted my cold heart."

Wally tangled a hand in her hair and pulled her close so he could kiss her. "If we're using clichés, if I hadn't met you, I'd still be hiding in my shell. Quinn Fabray, you're the best thing to ever happen to me."

Quinn knew that he was telling the truth; he had spent so long hurting in such a short life, that Quinn was glad she could be the one to give him something good for once.

XXX

The next day, the glee clubbers were all waiting for practice to start; everyone was in a good mood. Wally and Quinn were ready to present their Lead Belly duet to the glee club in the hopes that maybe they could do it for Nationals.

Schue walked into the choir room and pointed to Wally. "Wally, I need to speak to you."

Puck let out a low 'ooh', earning him a punch from Lauren. Wally shot Puck a glare and then went over to Schue.

"What's up, Mr. Schue?" Wally asked; Schue just motioned him to keep walking, down the hall, and into Mr. Figgins' office, where Figgins was seated behind his desk, Sue was standing off to the side, and a man with dark hair was seated in one of the chairs across from the desk.

Wally froze. "No…" He said, backing up, trying to get away from the man. "No…"

Jerry Weaver stood up and moved over to his son. "Wally." He said, voice flat, face emotionless.

"I thought…" Wally's eyes were the size of basketballs.

"Sue here found your father." Figgins motioned to Sue, then to Jerry.

"Yes, she did." Jerry's own dark eyes hardened. "Now we're leaving."

"You can't…" Schue said weakly, knowing it was hopeless.

"Yes, I can." Jerry grabbed Wally's upper arm and dragged him out of the office.

Will looked at Sue. "Why?" He asked, his eyes filled with hurt and betrayal.

"I did that before you and the glee club arranged my sister's funeral, Will, and I'm sorry." Sue frowned, looking sincerely sorry. "If I had known…"

Will inhaled. "We need to tell the kids." Will and Sue exited the office and made their way in the choir room. Quinn watched them enter and immediately stood up.

"Where's Wally?" she asked, the looks on their faces making her concerned.

Schue shook his head. "Sue found Wally's dad; He came and is taking him back to Seattle."

Will and Sue didn't like the way that the color drained from Quinn's face. "No!" she said, with more force than she probably needed.

Schue took a few steps closer to her, wondering what was wrong. "Quinn, what's up?" Will knew she was upset because her boyfriend was leaving, but the look on her face told him something else was very, _very_, wrong.

Quinn bit her bottom lip; she had promised Wally she would never tell the glee club about what had happened to him back in Seattle, but if she didn't his father might kill him.

"His dad's a drunk," Quinn explained. "He used to beat Wally; that's why he wouldn't go swimming at his party, because he has these terrible scars all over his body from where his dad smashed a beer bottle on him."

The choir room was quiet. "We need to get him back." Finn said, standing up.

"How?" Santana asked.

"We call the police." Schue answered. "It's the only thing we can do right now."

He turned and left the choir room, Quinn following him; as she passed Sue, who was pale, she said quietly, "You have no idea what you've done."

XXX

Sorry about the beginning of the chapter, I just kinda needed a filler and I love Lead Belly, so I figured I'd just put them together!

Well, I have nothing else witty to say, so just review and let me know what you think!


	13. I've Spent So Long Hurting

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, my computer crash and I almost lost 'Wednesday', and I just got everything set… Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

XIII

"You're going to make a hole in the floor." When Quinn heard the voice, looked up sharply from where her eyes were focused on her pacing feet; Rachel Berry was standing in the doorway, holding two streaming cups of tea, a small smile on her face. "You know… pacing…"

Quinn shook her head. "I can't help it."

Rachel handed her a cup of tea; Quinn accepted it and took a sip. "It's ok to be worried."

Quinn let out a snort. "Worried doesn't even begin to describe it." Her face paled again. "He showed me the scars on night… He told me that if his dad ever found him, he would kill him." Rachel could see the tears forming in Quinn's hazel eyes.

Rachel sat down, pulling Quinn into the chair next to her. "The police said that they haven't gotten on a flight yet… That's good, right?"

Quinn took another sip of her tea. "Jerry probably took Wally to some sleazy motel and is beating the crap out of him right now."

"Wally's a tough guy," Rachel tried to assure her friend. "I mean, anyone who could find the courage to finally get out of a situation like that, and then work his ass off to travel cross country to try and get a record deal…" Rachel paused. "And then to give it all up? For the one person he loves more than anything?" Rachel covered Quinn's hand with her own. "I think he'd do anything to get out of there and back to you."

Quinn looked down at Rachel's hand. "Why are you doing this for me? After how nasty I was to you…"

Rachel smiled. "Well, because of Wally, I got Finn back, and now we're both happy. I guess that means we can be civil now."

Quinn smiled softly. "I knew you two were in cahoots…"

"Guilty as charged." They both laughed dryly.

They heard footsteps, and Puck poked his head into the room where the two girls were. "Yo, you two might want to come on with me."

Quinn jumped up, and sprinted out the door, Rachel on her heels. "Do they have anything?" Quinn asked Puck as they flew down the hall.

"I don't know, Mr. Schue just told me to get you."

They entered the choir room, where the rest of glee club was waiting, along with Schue, Sue, and a police officer.

"What happened?" Quinn demanded.

The officer stepped up to Quinn. "Quinn, right?" She nodded. "I'm Sergeant Marshall." He held out his hand; Quinn shook it.

"Sergeant Marshall," Quinn looked at him sharply. "Where's Wally? Have you found him yet?"

Marshall bit his lip; not a good sign. "We have found them."

"…And?"

"It's become a hostage situation."

Quinn's eyes bugged out and her heart almost jumped out of her chest. "_What_?"

"We didn't realize Jerry Weaver had a weapon on him-"

"Wait," Quinn was trying to understand this. "A weapon? What kind of _weapon_?"

"A knife…" Marshall trailed off. "We've tried to get a hostage negotiator in there, but he's too drunk…"

_He's too drunk…_ Quinn repeated Marshall's words in her head. _Of course…_ "You just get Wally out of there," Quinn begged. "Please."

Marshall only nodded, and as if on cue his phone rang and he stepped outside to take the call. Mercedes walked over and gave Quinn a hug; the rest of the glee club followed suit.

_A hostage situation?_ Quinn thought, taking a seat because her shaking legs could no longer support her. _Why did this have to happen to Wally? He's been hurt so much in such a short life…_ To Quinn, it just didn't make sense; he was a nice guy who just wanted to make music, why did his dad have to drink, why did his dad have to fly to Ohio to steal him back, why did his dad want him to die?

It was at that moment, that Quinn closed her eyes and began thinking about the future, her future with Wally. She had thought about her future with other boyfriends, but it was always just a fantasy; with Wally, she felt like it could really happen. They would go to college near each other, graduate, get married, have fantastic children, and grow old together; it would be perfect.

They just had to make it through today, and then they could begin that life.

Marshall walked back into the room and looked around at the faces of the worried teens. "The standoff ended."

Quinn shot up out of her chair. "Where is he? Where's Wally? Is he ok?"

"He's at the hospital right now; a little banged up, and kind of out of it, but he's fine."

"I need to see him." Quinn demanded. "_Now_."

He motioned for Quinn to follow him; when the other glee club members stood up, Marshall shook his head. "Sorry, we only want Quinn there for now. You all can see him soon."

Quinn looked back at her friends, who had metaphorically bled just as much as she had over this. "I'll call you all, right after I talk to him… I promise."

XXX

Quinn poked her head into the hospital room, where Wally was; he was sitting on the bed, a blank look on his face. "Wally…?" she called to him quietly.

His head shot up; one of his eyes was swollen shut, there were numerous stitches in his face, and there was a large bandage around his neck. "Quinn…?"

Quinn stepped into the room, slowly walking over him. "Oh, Wally…" She reached out and took his hands in hers, which were cut to ribbons. Up close, he looked even worse; his shirt was speckled with blood and Quinn could see the lumps in his shirt from the welts and bandages. "Are you ok?" It was a dumb question, because he obviously wasn't ok.

Wally looked up at her with his one good eye. "I killed him." He said, his voice eerily calm.

Quinn blinked a few times. "What?"

Wally swallowed, but his mouth was so dry he coughed instead. "I killed him." Wally repeated. "I killed the bastard."

Marshall hadn't told her that. No one had. Quinn swallowed, and felt tears stinging at her eyes. "What's going to happen?"

Wally shrugged. "The detectives questioned me… It was all in self-defense. He saw the cops, and put the knife to my throat." He touched the bandages on his neck. "He said he would kill me if he didn't get a plane ticket out of here…" Quinn felt his hand shaking. "He was screaming at the negotiator, and he was drunk, and he was pushing the knife further and further into my neck…" He paused to collect himself, to keep from losing it right then and there. "I elbowed him, and he fell, and I grabbed the lamp…" He closed his eyes. "I didn't mean to kill him, I swear Quinn!"

Quinn wrapped her arms around him. "I know you didn't…"

Wally just hung onto Quinn, not wanting to let go. "What's going to happen?"

Quinn bit her bottom lip. "I don't know. Let me go talk to the detectives…"

Wally nodded, and slowly released her. She kissed him on the cheek, walked out of the room, and right into Sergeant Marshall. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?" She hissed.

Marshall frowned. "I'm sorry, Miss Fabray, I couldn't tell you just yet… We still need to finish our investigation…"

"What investigation?"

"Well, Wally did kill his father-"

"In self-defense!" Quinn shouted at him. "He killed his father in self-defense!"

"I know that, Miss Fabray, but there still needs to be an investigation." Marshall's face was set. "You should go home, get some rest."

Quinn shook her head. "No, I'm staying here." Marshall just nodded in understanding, and walked away. Quinn pulled out her phone, and called Mercedes.

One ring… "Quinn?" Mercedes sounded breathless. "What's goin' on?"

"Get everyone down here." Quinn instructed. "And have someone bring Wally a change of clothes."

XXX

The entire glee club was packed into Wally's room at the hospital; after he had gotten changed into some new clothes, he decided to tell the entire club everything that he had told Quinn, about how his dad had been an abusive drunk and how he had run away from Seattle to get away from him.

As soon as he was done telling his tale, the entire room was silent. Wally looked around, and finally spoke. "Yo-You don't think I'm a freak now, right?"

Sam spoke first. "You know, a few weeks before you came to Ohio, we had this assignment where we had to embrace our insecurities by writing them on t-shirts. We've accepted that we all have flaws, that we all have baggage."

Brittany put her hand over Wally's. "I won't look at you any different, Wally. Well maybe not until your eye stops looking like an egg." Wally couldn't help but chuckle.

Tina spoke up. "I accept you, Wally."

"Dude, I accepted you no matter what the second you played the first chord on your guitar." Puck assured him.

The rest of the glee club told him one-by-one how much they cared about him, and how he was part of their family now. Quinn was the only one who hadn't said a word; Wally, along with the rest of the group looked at her. "Are you expecting me to say that I think you're a freak now?" Quinn asked. "Wally, I love you more than anything," She picked up one of his hands, and pressed a kiss to his palm. "You accepted me for who I am, so I guess it's only fair for me to do the same." Wally put his hand to her cheek, and Quinn gently nuzzled at it; the group let out a collective 'aw' as Wally brought her in for a kiss.

"Excuse me!" They all looked towards the door, where Marshall was standing, a ghost of a smile on his face.

Rachel stood up, marched over to Marshall, and started yelling at him; "Wally Weaver did what he did in self-defense, and you low-life cops can't arrest him, my daddy's a lawyer, and we'll fight this, so unless you want to be buried in paperwork for the next ten years, you'd better drop all the charges against him!"

Marshall smiled down at her. "Who's pressing charges?"

The entire room burst into cheers. Marshall walked over to Wally and shook his hand. "Listen, kid, I'm sorry for everything that happened to you. Let me know if there's anything I can do for you."

"Thank you, sir." Wally smiled.

Marshall left, and Quinn threw her arms around Wally, a few tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks.

Wally looked around the room to the faces smiling back at him and the feeling Quinn's arms around him and at that moment, Wally decided that, even though today had been one of the worst days of his life, right now everything was perfect.

XXX

Once again, sorry I haven't updated for a while, and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know maybe Wally wouldn't have gotten off so easy in the real world, but hey, Jerry Weaver is gone and Wally and Quinn can go on and start their lives together! Yay! Now review because next chapter is New York!


	14. The Night Is Hot And Black As Ink

Hey guys… Sorry I haven't updated in…. forever. I've been real busy and my muse… kinda disappeared for a while, but now after seeing the new season of Glee, and how much I hate how they're portraying Quinn, I decided to finish writing up 'Wednesday'. So, enjoy!

XIV

"I always knew I'd end up in New York," Wally said to no one in particular, as he looked up at the skyscrapers, which were lit up for the night. "But I never knew I'd be here because of a show choir championship."

Quinn slid her hand into his. It had been a few weeks since that night in the hospital, and even though things had only gotten harder for Wally, Quinn had been there for him every step of the way.

Right now they were walking around Central Park, just enjoying each other's company. "Do you mind if we sit for a moment?" Wally asked.

"Absolutely not." Quinn pulled him down onto a bench. "Are you ok? How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Wally chuckled and kissed her softly. "You worry way too much."

"Well, I have every right to worry." Quinn defended herself; After a full hospital exam, the true extent of the damage Jerry Weaver had inflicted on his son was revealed. Wally suffered from a few broken ribs, a concussion, and a hairline fracture in his femur not to mention the thirty-seven stiches he needed on his face and neck. "Are you sure you're ok to perform tomorrow?"

Wally nodded, "Of course! You begged me to join stay in Lima to sing in Nationals for you guys! I'm not going to sit out because of a few broken ribs!"

Quinn reached out and touched the stitches still on his face. "No, I mean are you _ok_ to perform?"

Wally inhaled; Quinn lived ten feet away from him, so she heard him tossing and turning at night, barely getting any sleep. Judy had set up an appointment with a therapist, which Wally wasn't too happy about, but he decided to see her for Quinn's sake, after she begged him to at least give it a shot.

"Yeah." He ran his fingers through her now short blonde hair. "God, you're so beautiful…"

Quinn blushed. "Thank you… Do you know why I got it cut?"

"No, I don't."

"When you were… missing," Quinn started. "I was so scared, and then I thought about our future together, how we could go to college together, have kids, grow old together." She tugged at her short hair. "My old hair was my old life. This is my new life… The one I want to share with you." Quinn smiled, like she was embarrassed. "I know, it's cheesy."

"No, it's not." Wally smiled at her. There was a pause. "I wish we could sing a duet here." he said suddenly.

"I wish we could too." Quinn clicked her tongue. "We could sing one right now, if you want…"

Wally smiled. "_Only love… Can make it rain… The way the beach, is kissed by the sea…_"

Quinn had to admit, as much as much as she and Wally had different tastes in music, she loved this song the first time he had her listen to it. "_Only love… Can make it rain… Like the sweat of lovers, layin' in the fields…_"

Wally pulled Quinn to her feet, and they both sung the chorus together. "_Love! Reign o'er me! Love! Reign o'er me! Reign o'er me, reign o'er me!_" It was so… High School Musical esque, just breaking out into random song and dance, but neither of them seemed to mind.

They made their way through the park, singing separate halves of the next verse, as Wally led her back to the hotel. "_Only love, can bring the rain… That makes you yearn, to the sky…_"

They sprinted up the steps towards the roof. "_Only love… Can bring the rain… That falls like tears, from on high!_"

They were on the roof of the hotel, looking over New York City as it was lit up; it was one of the most beautiful things Quinn had ever seen. Wally was still singing, and Quinn joined in their voices carrying across the roof. "_Love! Reign o'er me! Love, reign o'er me! O'er me!_"

Quinn sang the next part. "_On a dry and dusty road, the nights we spent apart alone… I need to get back home, to cool, cool rain!_"

Wally crooned the next part, gazing into her eyes. "_I can't sleep and I lay and I think… the night is hot and black as ink… Oh God, I need a drink! Of cool, cool rain!_"

At the part where the guitar solo would have been the two of them just hummed the notes, filling the silence.

They both inhaled, readying themselves for the final chorus. "_Love! Reign o'er me! Love! Reign o'er me! O'er me! O'er me! O'er me! Ya! Love! Reign o'er me! Reign o'er me, reign o'er me…_ _LOVE!_" They both screamed at the sky.

And then it was over. It was just them on the roof of the hotel, breathing heavily, not knowing what to do.

They both burst out laughing, for no reason at all. As soon as they were done, Wally spoke. "I've never seen anything more beautiful."

Quinn looked out across the skyline. "Yeah, it's beautiful."

"I don't mean New York," He took his hands and placed them on either side of her face. "I meant you."

Quinn put her hands on either side of his face, and they kissed. Quinn didn't care about what happened tomorrow, she just cared about now, and the man she was with.

XXX

"Was it worth it? Even though we lost?"

Wally glanced over at Quinn, who was sitting in her chair reading her book; It was Wednesday.

"Why do you keep asking me that?"

Quinn shrugged. "Because I want to know."

"No. Never. I'd do it again."

"Really?"

"In a heartbeat." He chuckled. "Well, we do get to do it all again, next year."

Quinn smiled at him. "So, what are we going to do this summer?"

Wally smiled back. "Whatever you want to do, I mean, it's our last summer before college-"

"What _are_ you going to do for college?" Quinn asked; they had never talked about Wally's college plans before.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "You know, all those law and crime shows have made me look at pre-law…"

Quinn cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Or is it just because I'm taking pre-law?"

"Maybe a little bit of both…" Wally sighed. "I just don't know how I'm going to pay for it; I mean, I got some money when my dad…" He skipped over the word, as it was still painful for him to talk about it. "But I don't know if it'll be enough for the schools you're looking at."

"Wally," Quinn closed her book, rolling her eyes. "Do you not understand that we have enough money to support you, and send you to college?"

"I don't want to be a burden to you and Judy…"

"Trust me," Quinn looked at him, smiling coyly. "If we thought you were a burden, we would have kicked you out a long time ago." They laughed.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

XXX

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this! Once again, sorry about the delay, but I hope you guys can still find it in your hearts to forgive me and review this chapter! There's one more normal chapter, and then the Epilogue, so please review so I can put them up!


	15. Home Is Whenever I'm With You

XV

One Year Later

It was the evening after graduation, and Quinn thought it poetic how her high school journey was ending in the same place where it had _really_ begun, when she had realized that she and Wally were stuck together forever, at the 'Club Who?' where Wally had played the third night he was in Lima.

The glee club had the entire bar reserved for their own private graduation party, and right now, different people were on stage, singing their hearts out about how happy they were that they were finally done with high school.

Quinn was sitting by the bar, watching Sam and Mercedes do a duet; she smiled at them, loving how cute of a couple they were. They had almost been crowned prom king and queen, but Wally and Quinn had won instead, even though neither of them campaigned for it. The whole thing just kind of… fell in their laps.

Along with winning prom king and queen, the glee club won Regionals, and Nationals. The year had been great: Wally had gotten a scholarship to NYU, as had Quinn, so the two of them were enrolled in the pre-law program for the following fall; Wally had convinced the glee clubbers to go on tour with him through-out Ohio to raise money for the glee club, and that was a huge success; and, after a year of singing together, Schue finally let the two of them do a duet of 'Love Reign O'er Me' for Regionals, letting a real audience see their chemistry, and Schue said their dynamic performance probably won it for the New Directions and then the two of them along with Rachel and Finn sang as well to win Nationals. Not a bad year if Quinn didn't say so herself.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Quinn felt a pair of lips kiss her on the cheek; Next to her, Wally Weaver a grinning at her, his tie loosened and his hair mused from performing.

"Just how poetic it is," Quinn reached over and ran the back of her fingers over his cheek, brushing over the light scar that lingered there. "We really began out relationship on that stage…"

"Do you want to…?" Wally clicked his tongue.

Quinn slid her hand into his, and pulled him up to the stage. She plopped down at the piano, as Wally picked up his guitar. "Hey, everybody!" Quinn shouted into the microphone; the crowd of glee clubbers and their family and friends yelled 'hey!' back. "I guess this'll be the last time you hear Wally and I sing, since we're going to be lawyers, and lawyers don't sing."

Wally rolled his eyes. "We'll see about that…" He snorted, as he walked up to the microphone and began whistling.

After the intro, Quinn began to sing. "_Alabama, Arkansas, I do love my ma and pa, but not the way that I do love you…_"

Wally picked up, as he played the simple guitar rift. "_Holy, moly, me on my, you're the apple of my eye, girl I never loved one like you…_"

"_Man oh man, you're my best friend, I scream it to the nothingness! There ain't nothing that I need…_"

"_Well, hot and heavy, pumpkin pie, chocolate candy, Jesus Christ, ain't nothing please me more than you…_"

Both of them sang the chorus, along with the glee clubbers who were onstage; Finn on drums, Sam on acoustic guitar, Puck on rhythm guitar, plus the band that usually played with them. "_Ah, home! When you come home! Home is whenever I'm with you… Ah, home! Let me come ho-oh-me! Home is whenever I'm with you!_"

The kid on the trumpet played a little rift, Wally's guitar mirroring the sound. "_La, la, la, la, take me home…_" Wally glanced back at Quinn and gave her a wink. "_Mother I'm comin' home!_"

The whole room when quiet, until Wally played the three notes that started up the next verse, and the stage exploded into sound again.

Wally whistled the little tune that went with the song, until he had to sing. "_I followed you into the park, through the jungle, through the dark! Girl I never loved one like you…_"

"_Moats and boats and waterfalls,_" Quinn crooned as her fingers flew across the piano keys. "_Alleyways and pay-phone calls… I've been everywhere with you…_"

"_We'll laugh until we think we'll die, barefoot on a summer night… Nothin' new is sweeter than with you…_"

"_And in the streets you run afree, like it's you and me…_"

They sang the next line together. "_Geeze you're something to see…_"

The chorus picked up again, this time the crowd joining in, and more of the glee clubbers coming up onto the stage to help with the performance. "_Ah, home! When you come home! Home is whenever I'm with you… Ah, home! Let me come ho-oh-me! Home is whenever I'm with you!_"

The trumpet rift played again, leading up to the bridge. "_La, la, la, la, take me home! Daddy I'm comin' home!_"

Wally played the three notes, and then let Puck pick up the rift that the lone guitar was supposed to play for the break. "_Quinn…_" Wally crooned, taking his microphone back so he and Quinn could look at each other for the speaking part of the song.

"_Walter…_" The crowd laughed when Quinn used Wally's full name.

"_Do you remember the night we first met?_"

Quinn thought they were going to stick with the original lyrics, and she was a little angry that Wally blindsided her, but decided to play along anyway. "_I sure do, you showed up at the door in the middle of the night, askin' to borrow my phone…_"

"_You helped me push my car, even though you didn't know me, and then let me stay the night, do you remember that?_"

"_Yes, I do…_"

"_Well, there's something I never told you about that night…_"

"_Well what didn't you tell me?_"

"_While you were glarin' at me, thinkin' I was some sort of psycho for buggin' you in the middle of the night,_" The crowd laughed again. "_I was fallin' deep, deeply in love with you…_" Quinn looked up at Wally, surprised at this confession. "_And I want to spend the rest of my life with you…_" He got down onto one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket. "Quinn Fabray," He opened the box, showing her a simple, yet beautiful ring. "Will you marry me?"

Quinn's jaw went slack, and the she threw her arms around Wally. "Yes! Yes!" She kissed him and the crowd cheered again. He slid the ring onto her finger, and pulled Quinn to her feet so they could finish the song together.

"_Ah, home! When you come home! Home is whenever I'm with you… Ah, home! Let me come ho-oh-me! Home is whenever I'm with you!_"

The music slowed until only Mr. Schue , who had taken Quinn's spot at the piano, could be heard. Wally hand Quinn's left hand in his, and she could feel this thumb rubbing the ring, _his_ ring, on _her_ finger. "_Home,_" he sang, his voice unusually high, and his smile brighter than normal. "_Let me come home… Home is whenever I'm with you…_"

"_Ah,_ _home,_" Quinn tried to hold in the tears of happiness until after the song, but she couldn't stop a few from rolling down her cheeks. "_Yes I am ho-oh-me… Home is when I'm alone with you…_"

The rest of the band picked up for the final chorus. "_Alabama, Arkansas…_" Quinn sang. "_I do love my ma and pa… Moats and boats and waterfalls… Alleyways and pay-phone calls…_"

"_Oh! Oh, oh, oh! Oh! Oh, oh, oh! Home is whenever I'm with you! Oh! Oh, oh, oh! Home is when I'm alone with you…_" The song finished, and the crowd cheered, and Wally kissed Quinn, his fiancée.

"I can't believe it…" He whispered, when they broke for air.

Quinn chuckled, more tears rolling down her cheeks. "I can't believe it either…"

"I know I sound like a broken record, but… I love you…"

"Well, I could listen to you forever." Quinn mulled over the last word. "Forever… That's how long we're going to be together…"

"Mhm…" Wally kissed her again. "And I don't think that's long enough…"

XXX

Well, last chapter! Kinda cheesy, but I can see Wally as the kind of guy who would want to tie the knot… The epilogue is next and then you'll never hear from Wednesday again. EVER. Ah, I'm kiddin', _maybe_ I'll keep it up… Well, let me know what you think! REVIEW! Please!


	16. But It Feels Like Forever

Epilogue (XVI)

Nine Years Later

Quinn Fabray-Weaver shouldered opened the door to her and her husband's apartment. The lights were on and Wally's shoes were by the door and his coat on the coatrack, so she knew he was home.

The only problem was, it was too quiet in the house. Quinn kicked off her heels, hung her coat next to Wally's, and walked in the kitchen. "Wally?" She called.

She looked on the other side of the island, only to see her husband hiding behind it on all fours.

She opened her mouth to ask what the hell he was doing, but Wally just put a finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet. Quinn clicked her tongue and nodded; she took a step back to go through her briefcase, when she felt a tug on her skirt.

Pulling at her skirt was her three year-old son, Levi, smiling up at her, with his gorgeous, million-dollar smile; He motioned Quinn to come down, so he could whisper something to her. "What's up, buddy?" Quinn whispered, when she knelt down.

"Mommy," He started in his squeaky voice. "Have you seen Daddy? I need to find him."

Quinn cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"We're playing hide-and-go-seek," Levi explained. "I'm going to catch him!"

Quinn clicked her tongue. "Go check around the other side of the island." She hinted with a smile.

Levi nodded, and ran around the island, screaming as he leapt onto Wally. Quinn couldn't help but laugh, as she heard Wally let out a roar, and stood up, his son thrown over his shoulder. "Aw, I guess you found me!"

"Yep! I won!" Levi giggled as Wally spun around.

"Alright, you two," Quinn chortled, felling like the only sane one in the house. "Wally, put Levi down, so we can eat _before_ we have to leave."

Wally sighed, and put his son down. "Go get washed up for dinner, ok bud?" He asked, ruffling Levi's blonde hair.

Levi nodded, and ran off to the bathroom. As soon as their son was out of the room, Wally pulled Quinn close and pressed his lips to hers. "Hey…" He whispered when the kiss broke.

"Hey." Quinn smiled back. "I forgot to ask you how the hearing went today… Did you suppress the defense's motion?"

"Of course I did," He kissed her again. "You forget that you are speaking to the best prosecutor in New York City."

"Second best," Quinn corrected. "I won the Peterson case with my cross of their star witness, thus I am the best prosecutor in New York."

"This is true." Wally kissed her again. "So what time are we meeting everyone at the theater?"

"Six."

"And you're going to be wearing something much… sexier, right?" Wally said with a slight smile.

"Of course." Quinn purred. "And Mrs. Williamson said she'd be more than happy to watch Levi overnight for us…" Quinn pushed her hips into his.

Wally kissed her deeply. "As tempting as that is, I'd just like to come home to my son, and tuck him in tonight."

When he said that, Quinn knew something was up; he would never pass up sex, unless something major was going on. "What's up?" She asked, her voice an octave lower.

Wally opened his mouth to tell her, when he heard Levi's footsteps coming back into the kitchen. "I'll tell you later… I promise."

Dinner was quick, Levi was dropped off at the Williamsons, and both prosecutors got changed into their best theater clothes to go to the opening of Rachel Berry's first Broadway show; Quinn in a tight-fitting black cocktail dress and Wally in an immaculate suit.

The two made their way to the show in a cab, Quinn's left hand in Wally's right, Wally twisting her wedding set around her finger, reminiscing about the past nine years.

After graduation and Wally's proposal, they were wed about two months later in a private ceremony. They rented an apartment in New York, and that's where they stayed for their first four years of college, during which time the two of them, along with Mercedes, Sam, Finn, with the occasional appearance of Kurt and Rachel, who had all gone to school in New York City, started a band called Lawyers by Day; Quinn only went along with it because it was better to make money playing gigs instead of waitressing.

After they both received the degrees in pre-law, they both went to law school at NYU, majoring in criminal law; they both had gotten part-time jobs at the Manhattan DA's office, quickly catching the eye of District Attorney Jack McCoy after a professor told McCoy about the married future-prosecutorial duo. In their final year of law school, Quinn found out she was pregnant; Wally smiled, remembering her waddle across the stage to get her diploma, as she had been almost eight months at that point.

After passing the bar exam with flying colours, McCoy offered them jobs as Manhattan Homicide ADAs. Almost immediately after they had both been assigned to Homicide, Levi was born.

Three years later, they were the most successful rookie 'team' in the DA's office, with the highest conviction rate of all the new prosecutors (it was that and that alone that McCoy allowed them to work together, even though they were married). Their son was one of the brightest kids in his pre-school class, and was already learning how to play piano and ukulele (since he was still too small to play guitar). They had even kept Lawyers by Day together and played a few shows a month.

Wally thought life couldn't get any better, until Rachel finally got her big break on Broadway; Now the entire glee club was reuniting to support her.

They got out of the cab, and the two of them walked arm and arm up to the theater, where most of the ex-glee clubbers were; they had all stayed in touch, so seeing them all wasn't something new.

"Damn…" Puck, who had long since gotten rid of his Mohawk, whistled as the two of them walked in. "Quinn, you are lookin' good! If you aren't going home with anyone…" He wiggled his eyebrows. Next to him, Lauren looked like she was going to slap him.

"You've already had your turn." Quinn said. "Besides, I like my men with more hair." She said looking up at Wally, whose dark hair had been swept back and make him look much more sophisticated than it had back in high school and early in college.

"Hey, if a full head of hair gets me that," Puck looked Quinn over, not even caring that Wally was glaring at him. "I'd be more than happy to-"

"Stop talking." Wally finished for him; the group laughed.

"What's so funny?" The turned around, as Blaine and Kurt walked over to them, hand and hand; the two had recently been married and had come just back from their honeymoon in Aruba.

"Puck's trying to steal my wife." Wally explained. "Good to see you guys… How was Aruba?"

"Fantastic!" Kurt smiled. "We had a great time, though we did miss you guys."

While Quinn and Wally had been the first of the glee club to get married, they weren't the last; soon after them, Will and Emma had _finally_ gotten married and still teaching at McKinley, then Tina and Mike, then Sam and Mercedes, and most recently, Kurt and Blaine. Santana and Brittany had finally come out of the closet and were dating, Puck and Lauren were still dating on and off, as were Rachel and Finn.

"You'll have to tell us all about it later." Finn said, pointing to his watch. "But right now, the show's about to start." Wally could tell he was nervous about something; sure it was Rachel's first major show, and Wally knew he had every right not be nervous for his girlfriend, but this was a different kind of nervous.

They began making their way into the theater, when Finn tapped Wally on the shoulder. "Can I talk to you?" Finn asked. Wally nodded, hung back with Finn.

"What's up?"

Finn inhaled. "I know it was a long time ago, but do you remember proposing to Quinn? Like how you felt and stuff?"

Wally chuckled. "Well, we were performing, so it wasn't too hard…" Wally cocked an eyebrow. "Why…?"

Finn swallowed. "Well, I want to propose to Rachel tonight, when we all go out…"

"You'll do fine," Wally clapped a hand on Finn's shoulder. "It's not even the proposing you have to worry about… It's everything else."

They both chuckled. "Thanks man." Finn said, as they walked into the theater. Wally slid into his seat next to Quinn, and she immediately laid her head on his shoulder.

"What was that all about?" She whispered as the lights dimmed.

Wally slid his hand into Quinn's, and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. "You'll see." He said with a smile.

XXX

The show had been great, as had the after party, where Finn had successfully proposed to Rachel, who almost fainted when she realized what was happening.

Quinn and Wally had to leave first, as they still had to pick up Levi from the Williamsons, and then get ready for work for next day; there was a defense motion hearing that they both had to try and get a judge to shoot down.

Quinn had taken a quick shower, and was making her way down the hall to their study to get all of her notes together, when she noticed a light on in Levi's room. She poked her head in, and smiled at Wally, who was sitting on the edge of Levi's bed, watching his son sleep; the smile faded when she saw the dead look in Wally's eyes.

"Hey…" She whispered. Wally glanced up at her, as she waved him over to the door; he grudgingly stood up and made his way over to her.

Quinn closed the door to Levi's room and the pulled him down, so her lips could meet his is a fiery kiss.

"What's going on," She asked between kisses. "With you? You've been out of it all night…"

Wally took her hand and led her into their bedroom, where they laid down on the bed. "I uh…" he started, trying to avoid Quinn's eyes. "I got our next case…"

"And?" Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"This one's bad."

"We've been doing this for three years," Quinn reached out and stroked his face. "They're all bad… You've got to accept that-"

"No," Wally shook his head fiercely. "This one's different."

"Why?"

Wally inhaled. "Guy beats his son within an inch of his life, then tosses him out a window, finally ending his suffering. When the detectives arrested him, he asked why the hell they were all worked up, he was going to have to pay for a new window." His voice was tight with anger. "He was drunk."

Quinn wrapped her arms around her husband, and pulled him as close as she possibly could; Wally inhaled her, and the smell of her shampoo calming him down.

Sure, they talked about Wally's past and that fateful night back in 2011 and the nightmares and the flashback weren't as bad anymore, but it had been years since Quinn had seen that look in his eyes.

"And when I read that file, all I could think about was Levi, and how I promised I'd never let myself become the monster my father had become…" Wally swallowed. "I've been an ok dad, right?"

"More than ok…" Quinn kissed him. "You've been the greatest dad ever. Levi loves you more than anything, and…" Quinn bit her lip.

"And what?"

She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "The next one will love you just as much."

Wally's eyes widened. "You're…?"

Quinn nodded, a smile spreading across her face. "Yes… I found out for sure on Wednesday…"

Wally smiled and rolled Quinn onto her back so that he was on top of her. "We're going to be parents… again…"

Quinn smiled up at him, and pulled him down for a kiss. Soon the kiss escalated, and clothing was starting to be removed. "Wait a second…" Quinn paused, as she was trying to help Wally take off her sweatpants. "I thought we were going to get our stuff together for work tomorrow?"

"Well," Wally clicked his tongue. "It's a stupid motion and as crafty as defense counsel is, Judge Hopper isn't dumb enough to believe it." He paused. "I love you, more than anything in the world. Except Levi and our little bun in the oven, maybe…"

Quinn giggled. "I love you too…"

Quinn thought back to the night she first met Wally, ten years ago on her front porch. She had been thinking about fate or destiny or something stupid like that. Fate couldn't have done that, made his car break down right in front of her house, made him come up to her door and ask for help, made her trust him enough to convince her mother to allow him to stay the night.

Fate couldn't have been the cause of their paths to crossing like that, right?

XXX

Well, that's it! I hope you've enjoyed this all, and if you guys want, maybe I'll work on something else with these two.

I'd just like to thank all my faithful reviews and readers for keeping up with this!

Well, review one last time for me, and I'll be a very happy camper! Thanks again!


End file.
